Soft Spot
by tryingtowritesomething
Summary: Enter the world of Cassidy Curtis, the only Curtis girl, a tough Greaser chick, as she figures out her life and love. She'll sure give Dallas Winston a run for his money, that's if no one else stands in their way. Just another idea I had, let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders
1. Chapter 1

"Would ya quit it? We're tryna watch the movie here."

Dallas and I laughed and threw more popcorn at Soda and Sandy. They were sat a couple rows in front next to Steve and Evie. We'd all arranged to hang out at the movies but Soda and Steve arranged to meet their girlfriends there, leaving Dallas and I by ourselves.

"Wanna split?" He turned to look at me.

"Sure, beats sittin' here watchin' that lot exchange saliva."

We made a move and headed out into the cool night air. I shivered slightly, I was only wearing my high waist jeans and a thin black jumper, my long, dark hair did provide some protection from the wind, but not much.

"What now?" I looked up at Dally as he lit a smoke before offering me one. I accepted and stole his lit match.

"Nothin' legal man, let's get outta here." He swaggered off in front of me and I followed suit.

I worried slightly about what Darry would say when he found out I ditched Soda and went off with Dally. But I wanted a fun night so I decided I'd worry about that later. That's how I got into my last lot of trouble, Two-Bit and I got caught by the cops for drag racing in his car, and, having had a bit to drink, I thought it would be a great idea to mouth off to them. Two-Bit thought it was hilarious, Darry on the other hand… well let's just say I'm lucky I'm still alive.

Darry did take the discipline thing seriously, I respected him for it, it wasn't easy for him having to look after my brothers and me. Our parents died in a car accident around this time last year, we were going to be taken away by the State but Darry wouldn't let that happen. He gave up college, got a job and buckled down to keep us together. My second oldest brother, Sodapop, was 17, he dropped out of school to help Darry with the bills, then there was me, I was 16, then Ponyboy who was 14. When my parents died we had no other family to turn to, my mum was an only child and my dad's brother died a few years before him and our grandparents were long gone. I think that's why my parents had the four of us, I'm sure they'd have had more if they could have, but mum made do with adopting the local strays, whichever kids we brought home as friends.

My brothers had their friends, Soda's best friend Steve Randle, who was 17 like him and worked at the DX station with him, Pony's best friend Johnny Cade, who was in my year at school, 16 as well, then Two-Bit. Who knows where Two-Bit came from, but he was repeating senior year, again, but spent most of his time boozing up with Dallas, when he wasn't bumming around our place. Dallas Winston, 18, was an interesting one, like us he didn't have any family. He wouldn't go into much detail, but from my understanding he'd moved from Tulsa to New York at a young age so his mum could be closer to her family. He doesn't talk about his parents much but I know his mum had died and so he and his dad moved back to Tulsa. Dallas had a rough life, spending most of his time in and out of jail, he never did things the legal way and he loved finding new ways to get in trouble. Hence the reason why Darry would flip when he finds out about this. I was no stranger to trouble, like most Greasers, and with the guys influencing me the way they did I always found myself in sticky situations. But I couldn't resist, a night out with Dal would sure be a fun one.

We walked around town a bit, and I started to get bored.

"So where's Sylvia tonight anyhow?"

Dallas continued walking purposefully down the street. "Fucked if I know. Around. I ain't spoken to her today."

I shrugged and kept walking. It wasn't uncommon for Dally and her to be on the outs. She was one of his longest running girlfriends, they'd been on and off for a few months now but she cheated on him a lot. To be fair, Dally had a lot of girlfriends and he was a real flirt, but he didn't cheat on his girls. I figured they'd had some sort of falling out and just left him to it.

"Where's what's-his-face then?"

"Split last weekend. He was hittin' on some tramp at Tim's house." Like Dallas I'd had my fair share of partners, but none of them ever stuck.

"Tuff enough." He stopped. "I found us some fun." He pointed to the liquor store across the street.

"I like where this is goin'." I followed him across and we split up. Dal made his way in first and I walked in a couple minutes later. It was a young guy behind the counter so I pulled my v-neck jumper down slightly so my cleavage stuck out even more, fluffed my hair and made my way up to him, while Dallas made his way around the store. I looked slightly older for my age, with my makeup on, combined with my figure, and I made the most of it, to distract the clerk.

"So I was wonderin' if ya can help me out slightly?" I fed him some bullshit story whilst Dally managed to sneak a couple of bottles. I flirted a bit more, and the guy gave me his number before I went after Dally.

He chuckled as I made my way over to him, throwing the bit of paper with the clerk's number on it. He'd opened his bottle of whisky and passed me a smaller bottle of vodka. We clinked our bottles and started drinking.

"Where to now?"

"I dunno, let's head to Buck's."

We laughed and joked our way there, it was a good 25minute walk, but we made the most of it. Getting drunker and drunker along the way. I decided I wanted to swing in the park along the way, so I dragged Dal over, we put our bottles down and I made him join me. He didn't usually mess around like this but he was in high spirits. That's when we noticed a nice blue Mustang cruise by, they spotted us seeing as they slowed down more. Dally stopped and grabbed his bottle, taking a swig of it, passing me mine. We watched them turn around and come back, driving up the grass slightly and parked a few meters away from us. I noticed the car was full, them outnumbering us 5 to 2. I instinctively felt my back pocket for my switch, luckily it was there.

Dal stood slightly in front, whispering to me, "When I say run, ya bolt."

A couple of the guys got out. "Look who it is, big bad Dallas Winston." They slurred their words. Dal's reputation preceded him, everyone knew who Dal was and he certainly knew how to make enemies.

Dally just took a swig of his whisky, looking like nothing in the word phased him. He didn't care about these guys, and he never really cared what happened to him. I, on the other hand, was starting to get slightly nervous. I didn't really like our odds here.

"And looky who we have here, if it ain't Miss Curtis herself." I also had a bit of a reputation around the school. And Bob Sheldon had it out for me. The guy who was leading this rag tag bunch of Socs had harassed me slightly for a while at school, but I laid him on his ass in front of quite a few people so he had it out for me. "I'm sure we can have a bit of fun here guys."

They all had a bit of a chuckle to themselves, but Dal had a plan so I just kept focussed on what he was doing, which was quite hard in my current state of intoxication.

"The only fun you'll be havin' tonight Sheldon is with me." Dally laughed and cracked his knuckles. They outnumbered us a fair amount but I knew those guys were shit scared of Dally, I knew two of them wouldn't dare lay their hands on him, and knew they were out of their depth, they eyed him cautiously.

Bob moved forward slightly, "Is that right Winston?"

Dal shaped up to him, he was slightly bigger, and pretty muscley. "Yeah." Dal pulled out his switch blade, making Bob strain slightly. They eyed each other for a second before Dal threw his, now almost empty, bottle of whisky at the car, smashing the front windscreen. The Socs all turned around and I heard Randy, the guy who's car it was, scream.

Dal used the distraction and turned to me, "Run!"

I followed him across the park, running as fast as I could, I sure needed to give up smoking. I looked back a couple times, the guys had started to chase us, but we had a great head start.

I followed Dally down a street and then down someone's driveway, we jumped the fence which led into an alley. We could hear the Socs shouting after us but after a few seconds their voices got farther away so I figured we'd lost them.

We moved further down the alley between the two houses and I leant against the wall trying to catch my breath. "Far out, that was nerve wrackin'."

Dal just laughed his usual cocky laugh and moved a bit closer. "As if I'd let 'em lay a hand on ya."

I smiled at him in appreciation. My breath steadied after a second, Dally was standing in front of me, and after a second or two he moved closer.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine, I hadn't really expected it, but I went with it. I had to admit he was a bit of a doll; I kind of always had a soft spot for him. But never really thought about it because of my brothers. Like I said, he was a massive flirt, as was I, so there was always tension there; well that tension was well and truly broken now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself in closer. He lowered his hands to my waist and deepened the kiss. He pushed me back against the wall, and slid one of his hands up to my chest, I didn't care though.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when we heard the rumble of an engine passing slowly by the alley. We sprung apart and saw the Mustang, so Dally grabbed my arm and we took off towards Buck's. Luckily they didn't catch up to us.

I still had half my smaller bottle of vodka so we made our way up to his room. Dally had a room here in exchange for jockeying for Buck. It beat staying with his dad from the sounds of things.

We didn't last long before we were on the bed, picking up where we left off. The smell of smokes, whisky and his cologne drove me mad as we took off each other's clothes.

"Are ya sure this is a smart idea?"

"Nothin' I ever do is smart." He murmured as he moved his lips down to my neck, leaving a hickey before travelling to my chest. I moaned at his touch, which spurred him on more. I pulled his head back up so I could kiss his lips before sliding my hands down to his pants. Within a few minutes we were hot and sweaty, panting each other's names, my cries of Dallas matching his of Cassi. He usually always just referred to me as Curtis, or chick Curtis if my brothers were around. It got to the point I was sure didn't even know my name. But he sure knew it now.

As we got our breath back, Dallas lay down on his back. I was pretty sure he had a few scratch marks, and a couple of hickeys on his neck to match mine. I didn't know what was going on with Sylvia and him, but she sure wouldn't be happy when she saw that.

We made out for a little bit, slowly, as we cooled down. I rolled over so I was on top and kept kissing, after a minute or two Dal had started on my neck again, hands roaming my body, I moved my head slightly, that's when I saw the clock, it was 10:45pm. My curfew was 11pm. Which gave me 15minutes to get back home, maybe just long enough if we were quick, but we still had to get dressed.

I turned my head and kissed his neck as I made my way up to his ear. "I gotta go."

He groaned. "Nah just stay."

I sat up and rolled off him, he tried to pull me back but I jumped up. "Trust me, I'd love to, but probably not the best idea."

He lay back down in the bed for a second before getting up too. We dressed in between more kisses, but I reluctantly broke away.

He walked me back to my place, we ended up being 10minutes late, thanks to all the kissing. I was still pretty damn drunk, so I'd hoped Darry had gone to bed, but no such luck.

"See ya later doll." Dallas winked and left me at my gate before stalking off down the street. I sighed and made my way to the front door.

"You're late Cassidy!"

I groaned, "Sorry Darry, I tried to get back sooner, but Dally dragged his feet."

"Ok, just don't let it happen again."

Soda and Pony snickered at me from the sofa, that's when I remembered the hickeys.

I made a break for my room, but Darry pulled me back just in time. "What in the HELL happened to your neck?!"

"Uh, nothin'." I covered my neck with my hands and pulled away to go to the bedroom.

"Sure don't look like nothin'! They sure as hell better not be from Dally!"

"Nah, as if! Just someone from Buck's."

"Just someone? Do ya even know them?!"

"Yeah of course. Look it ain't none of your business."

"Well it is, if my little sister is messin' around with some lowlife from Buck's."

Oh if only he knew. "Don't worry 'bout it." I went into the room and shut the door.

Well this would sure as hell be awkward tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was hungover as hell when I got up the next morning. I was surprised Darry hadn't had a go at me for that too last night, but I suppose the hickeys were a great distraction.

I could hear the guys out in the living room, making a hell of a lot of noise as they organised breakfast. It was just after 8:30, I could have done with more sleep but there was no chance with this noise. Plus I was meeting up with the girls at 10 so I figured I'd better get myself together.

"So ya still meetin' up with Evie and Sandy for lunch?" Steve was chowing down on some eggs.

"Yeah, if I can drag my sorry ass into town." I sipped my coffee.

"Seems like you two had a good night last night." Steve nodded at the marks on my neck, winking.

"Who two?" I smirked back.

"I know damn well it was Dally."

"Shhh, Steve!" I tried hushing him. Luckily Soda was busy getting his gear together, Darry was already gone and Pony and Johnny were sitting in front of the television.

"I knew it!" He banged the table.

"You keep that trap of yours shut Steve Randle. Or I'll shut it for ya!" I kicked him under the table. He just kept the smirky look on his face.

"I won't tell no one. Totally saw it comin' though."

"As if. Just keep your mouth shut. Last thing I need is for Sylvia to find out about this. Now can I finish my breakfast in peace?"

He laughed and cleared up his plate, making his way through to round up Soda.

I groaned and downed the rest of my coffee along with a couple of aspirin before going for a shower.

I'd finally managed to sort myself out and was currently doing my makeup. I had a few minutes left before I needed to go and catch the bus. I'd put on my high waist jeans again, with a tight grey t-shirt and my leather jacket. I'd tied my dark brown hair in a high pony and wrapped a grey bandanna around to keep my fringe from springing forward, I'd managed to puff it back a bit. I looked a lot like Darry and my dad, I had dark brown hair and very light blue eyes, as opposed to Soda and Pony, who had golden hair and green eyes like mum. I'd have liked to look like my mum but it didn't bother me too much, I had been a bit of a daddy's girl so it made me happy that I was like him.

I wasn't quite as tall as Darry and dad though, I was a bit shorter than Soda and Pony, but not much, I was quite slim with a very ladylike figure. Darry and I were alike in temperament, which meant that sometimes we got in to ripper fights, but I was a lot more outgoing than he was. I had his brains, but I wasn't interested much in school, I got into a lot of fights with my short fuse and I enjoyed partying a bit too much, which was the root of a lot of our problems. But for the most part we got along well.

I quit my daydreaming and finished off my make up. I rarely left the house without it, most Greaser girls didn't. Guys didn't leave without grease in their hair and we didn't leave without a face full of makeup.

I gave myself one last look over and grabbed my jacket before running out the house. I was meeting Evie at the bus stop, she lived just around the corner where as Sandy and Angela Shepard lived a few blocks over so they'd meet us there.

I got there just in time for the bus and Evie shoved me on. She'd dressed similar, but had her long black hair loose with only a few strands pinned back around her face.

Evie, Angela and I were close friends, we had been for years. Angela's brother Tim had his own gang but he and Darry were quite good friends, as he was with Dally sometimes too. I wouldn't consider our group Darry's gang, we weren't really into organised gangs, but we were a group I guess, and they all looked to Darry as the leader. Evie, Angela and I were well known, we were a lot more outgoing than some Greaser girls, we had a bad reputation in some ways, but we didn't care. We didn't go out of our way to do anything bad, we just usually got caught up in the guy's dramas and we didn't take shit from anyone so for the most part no one really messed with us.

Sandy was a bit different, she was a lot quieter and dreamier, she was a Greaser, but she'd had a slightly easier life than we did, her parents didn't struggle as much for money and they were still together, worked hard and looked after their girls. But she started dating Soda around the same time that Steve and Evie got together and so we ended up spending a lot more time together. She was nice enough and quite fun to hang around so we just ended up gelling from there.

"So where'd you and Dally get off to last night?" Evie was wiggling her eyebrows, what was it with everyone and thinking about us.

"Nowhere. We lifted a couple of bottles from the liquor store on Main St and walked about. Got in a bit of a scuffle with Bob Sheldon though. Ya shoulda seen it, Dal smashed the windscreen on Randy's Mustang. Funniest shit I ever seen."

She laughed. "So that was it?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't think I can't see the hickeys on your neck."

"Gosh darn it. I keep forgettin' about them. You should see Dally." I winked and Evie lost it laughing.

"You better watch your back Cassidy Curtis, Sylvia will be gunnin' for ya too as well as Sheldon and his dorks."

"I got no idea what's goin' on with her and Dal, it's not like him to do this, so they might not even be together. But you can't tell a soul. I dunno what even will happen, we were both pretty wasted."

"Sometimes ya get the best ideas when wasted. So how was it? All he's cracked up to be?"

"And then some." I winked. We pretty much laughed the whole rest of the way on the bus. By the time we got off in town we were out of breath.

We made our way down the street to the diner where Sandy and Angela were waiting for us. It was kind of funny, you could tell Sandy was the odd one out, slightly. Like she was still a Greaser, with Greaser fashions but she was just not as tough as we were. It was a good quality though, I'm glad Soda had her. He deserved someone sweet like that. Someone that wanted to look after him. I just hoped I'd eventually feel that way about someone, like care about someone so much you'd do anything for them. I was kinda jealous of their relationship. I'd never had that with a guy.

"So what we doin' tonight then?" Evie was all ready to go.

"My bro is havin' a party round at our place, we can head over there, have a few drinks." Ange's mum had left them and as a result their dad was just all over the joint. He was a drunk and was rarely at home, so her brother Tim was in a similar situation to Darry, he looked after Angela and her younger brother Curly, who was the same age as Pony, he buddied around with him and Johnny from time to time.

"I'm keen for that! Sandy, you in?"

"I dunno, depends on what Soda's doing." Her china blue eyes twinkled every time she spoke about my brother. She flipped her long blonde hair out of her face so she could finish her milkshake.

We spent most of the rest of the day messing around town, Evie and I managed to lift a couple of make up items we were running short on. As well as some smokes. However we did buy some stuff, I had saved up some money from odd jobs and got myself a really nice, tight, black top. It had thick straps which hung just off my shoulders and had a bit of a v-dip in the love heart neckline. Would be perfect for tonight and would go well with my black Capri pants. I had to look my best, just incase Dal was there, and there was a good chance he would be.

We all decided to go back to my place to get ready, I had clothes Evie and Sandy could change into and Ange would just hang about till we went back to hers. We wanted to convince the guys to come along as well, so when we got back we hounded them.

"I still ain't sure I'm happy 'bout ya goin' there Cassi, not after the state you were in last night."

"Stop over-reactin' Darry I wasn't in a state. Plus it's Saturday night, c'mon."

"Only if ya stick by Soda this time. Don't go off with anyone, I know what Tim's parties are like."

"Sure thing. Anyone else comin'?"

Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy all agreed, Johnny didn't have much choice in the matter, but he'd be fine. Steve and Soda hurried up and changed from work whilst us girls messed around in my room getting ready. Eventually we got there and made our way out into the living room. I had on my new top and Capri pants, Evie had chosen one of my tight black, button down shirt dresses and Sandy borrowed a loose black skirt and red top. Their guys were happy, Ange and I messed around with Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony on the way to the cars whilst the lovebirds followed. We piled into Two-Bit's rather shoddy car whilst the lovebirds followed in Steve's. Luckily Steve worked at the DX, so his car was in good condition. Two-Bit just didn't care about his, he didn't care about much. It wasn't in a bad way, but he just didn't take anything seriously enough to worry about, girlfriends included.

By the time we got over there the party had already started, the music was going and there was quite a lot of people there already. I followed Ange inside and waited with her while she got ready, then we grabbed a drink before heading into the back yard to find her boyfriend and for me to secretly see if I could find Dally. Ange found Dave and decided to suck face with him for a bit so I chatted to a couple of the other guys. Dave was one of Tim's gang, like most of the guys here, I got along with them well though, I knew most of them from school, well the ones that showed. Angela and Dave eventually stopped to draw breath and rejoined the conversation. I didn't mind too much, I quite liked being the centre of these guy's attention. Evie made her way over with Steve and joined in, but I didn't pay much attention, I still had my eye out for Dal. I was curious to find out what would happen after last night.

I didn't see him, but I did however clock his broad, Sylvia. I found Sylvia a bit annoying, she was pretty rough though and very slutty. Case in point tonight, her bleached blonde hair was teased up, her makeup overly done as usual and her skirt left little to the imagination. At least I kept guys guessing. Sylvia seemed to think we were great friends seeing as she was 'with' Dallas. Dally and I had been good friends for a while so when they started dating she tried to be my best friend. I didn't really care though, she was very self-centred and she did my head in.

"Hey Cassidy, how ya been?" She was already wasted.

"Not bad Sylv, how about you?"

She took another swig from her cup, holding onto one of the guys with her free hand. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Did ya hear 'bout Dallas?"

"No what?" This was news to me.

"Well he came by last night and we got into it. He'd been with some tramp, saw the scratches on his back and everythin'." She stopped here for a hiccup. Evie and I looked at each other and shared a smirk. "And he tried to breakup with me, so I yelled at him. But anyway, he ended up goin' into town and got into a fight at the bar and got lifted by the fuzz."

My heart skipped a bit, I don't know why. I guess it had something to do with the whole breaking up with Sylvia thing. I don't know what I wanted from him, but it felt pretty good that we slept together, then he went to break up with Sylvia. Could only be good I guess.

"How'd ya know all this?" Steve just wanted to get to the point of the story.

"Well he called me this mornin', that's him in for 90 days."

"Why'd he call you if you're broken up?" Evie winked at me while she said this, I guess she was trying to get to the bottom of this for me.

"Well 'cause we're still together I guess. Was a bit up in the air really. I can forgive him though. I just won't forgive that tramp so easily when I find her."

I almost laughed at that one. Sylvia was tough as nails, and I wouldn't really want to get into a fight with her because I've seen her in action and she fights dirty. I'd probably still floor her though. Right now I felt like it. I don't know why but the news that her and Dally were still kind of together really pissed me off. He went to break up with her but then soon as he ends up inside they're back together. Man I was glad he was in there, otherwise I'd be punching him in the face too.

I made the excuse I needed to get another drink and left. Steve and Evie followed me shortly. So I stopped in a quieter spot outside the back door.

"That sucks then." Evie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Not really, we were drunk I didn't expect much out of it." I busied myself by finishing off my drink which was actually quite full.

"Look Cassi, I've heard Dal talk about bein' in the cooler before, I think he just called Sylvia and kept together 'cause it gives him somethin' to look forward to, somethin' on the outside."

"I don't care, he can do what he wants. I'm goin' inside to get another one. You guys want anythin'?"

They both shook their heads. Evie was giving me a knowing look with her eyebrow raised. She knew me too well, she could tell I was upset about this.

"Ugh, look I'll be fine. I didn't realise I'd care so much. But I just wanna have a good time tonight, ok?"

"Sure, sure. Lemme know if ya want anythin'."

I nodded and moved to go inside. "Oh and Randle, you ain't told Soda have ya?"

"Nah my lips are sealed. Plus I don't wanna get my head kicked in by him when he finds out, so someone else can tell him."

I laughed and moved inside. There were fewer people in here; the music was outside so it was mainly a few people smoking weed and some making out on the sofa. My drinks were in Ange's room so I went through to grab another couple. I bumped into Tim on the way out. He was two years older than me and Ange, he had just turned 19, and we were pretty much 17, so he was cool with us. He was a bit more laid back than Darry, didn't mind us drinking and stuff round at their place. Darry wasn't too bad, but if he was in a bad mood you couldn't do much.

"Hey Cassi how's it goin'?"

"Not bad, how you doin'?"

"Better if I were doin' you." I laughed. It was the lamest pickup line in the history of pickup lines, it was a personal favourite of Two-Bit's.

I grabbed my drinks and followed him outside.


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up getting steadily drunker as the night wore on, dancing with Ange and Evie and eventually Tim. As soon as guys realised he was paying me attention they backed off. I didn't mind, like I said I quite enjoyed being the centre of attention, and I sure didn't mind having all of Tim's.

I liked a bad boy, and living where we did there were plenty. But Dallas and Tim were probably the worst, pinup JDs, total hoods. Dallas was a hell of a lot better looking but Tim had a little something about him which drew you in. He just had that charisma. I don't know how happy Ange would be about me enjoying his company, but I was in the mood for fun, wanted to take my mind of Dallas.

I ramped up the flirting and Tim seemed more than happy to flirt back, we went back inside to get another drink and instead he pulled me towards his bedroom. Neither of us said anything, we were both a bit on the drunk side, but we both wanted it.

He ended up laying on his bed, I climbed on top and started making out, he put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me into him as we grinded our hips together.

After a few more minutes one of his hands found its way to my chest whilst the other wound into my hair, pulling my head back slightly as he kissed down my neck. We rolled over so he was on top and continued on this way for a few minutes.

"God you're such a doll." He mumbled as his lips made their way down to my chest. I moaned with pleasure but we were soon interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Busy!" He briefly shouted before focusing his attention back to me.

"Cassi I know you're in there." It was Evie. "Your brother's lookin' for ya, he wants to go. Move it." I heard her footsteps turn and go back.

"Fuck." I moved out from under Tim as he pulled off, he sure didn't want to get caught like this. He'd easily take Soda, but Darry was a different story. Plus mate's sisters were a bit of a sore point amongst the guys around here.

He sat up on the edge of the bed as I fixed my top and hair before leaning over him between his legs. He ran his hands up over my bum to my waist.

"We'll finish this another time." I kissed him again, winked and made sure to wiggle my hips on the way out. As I shut the door I heard him groan and flop back on the bed, which made me giggle. I liked having that effect on him.

I spent a lot of time thinking over the next week. I hadn't seen Tim again, nor heard anything from Dally. This was normal though, he'd end up in the cooler for a bit then magically appears back at our place. We just carried on like normal, I'd usually fill him in on all the gossip and he'd be back up to speed. But I'd rather hoped that he'd call us at some point. But I guess I wasn't on his mind. It was a while yet till I had to face him again, so I decided to push him out of my mind.

It was Friday just before lunch time, I was currently sitting in math class, completely unfocused on the moron of a teacher we had. I was pretty bad in school, it's not like I couldn't do the work, I just hated most of the teachers. It was as if they just wrote me off because of who I was, they didn't respect me in any way. So I'd just end up getting in loads of fights with them.

This guy in particular did my head in. I was sitting next to Evie, who was filing her nails. He had no idea what went on in the room he just focused on the Soc girls in there who seemed to do well with the work, the rest of us were just left to fend for ourselves. One of said Soc girls was chosing to throw bits of paper at my head as I sat there. I had ignored her up to this point but she knew she could tip me over the edge. I was on my last chance at the moment before I was suspended again. I could feel the anger slowly bubbling towards the top so I turned around and snapped.

"Do it again and I'll break your hand."

"Bring it Grease."

I got up and threw my chair over, the teacher looked over but didn't really say anything. I glared at the Soc who was pretty much daring me to smack her as she knew I'd be suspended. Evie told me to cool it.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here."

I stormed off out the door, telling Evie to stay behind. She knew to leave me when I was in this state. I just wanted to go outside and have a smoke by myself to cool off. It wasn't long till lunchtime so I figured I could get away with walking away, if I'd cooled down enough I'd walk back for my last class.

I made my way out onto the street and headed towards town, I figured I'd find someone to hang with down at the Dingo. It was the Greaser hangout, pretty good diner, did drive in food so I'm sure there'd be some of the guys hanging around. It was about a 10minute walk from school so it gave me plenty of time to cool off.

One thing's for sure, next time I saw her out of school she was getting it.

By the time I made it to the diner I'd had 3 smokes. I liked the way it made my head swim, plus it gave me something to focus on with my hands.

I had just enough money on me to grab a pepsi so I got it and walked over to one of Tim's guy's cars. Tommy was his name, he was a good guy, liked to have a chat, we'd spoken for a bit on the weekend at Tim's party so we picked up from where we left off. There were a couple of others there with him eating so we chatted. He wanted to know why I'd left school early so I told him about the Soc girl. They laughed, knowing full well that I'd not forget her. The guys around here liked tough chicks, who were also tuff. I think I fit the bill, thanks to my brothers.

We were getting along great when Tim pulled up beside us. He got out and joined in, sidling up next to me.

"You ok?" He asked while the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, just pissed. You?"

"I'm fine as always doll. Why so angry?"

"Just some Soc bitch at school. Had to get outta there before I knocked her out. Don't want another suspension."

"Goin' back?"

"Don't wanna."

"Come for a drive then?"

"Yeah ok." I shrugged and made my way around to the passenger side.

"See ya later guys." Tim arranged a couple of things before he said bye and hopped in, roaring the engine to life.

The guys made some comments about us leaving together, which he answered by burning rubber on the way out, making me laugh. We drove around town for a bit just making the most of the car, Tim liked racing so he was enjoying roaring around the streets. It wasn't long though before he pulled over in a secluded area.

"What's all this then Sheppard?"

"Nothin'." He shrugged.

I slid along the seat closer to him and sat up so I was leaning against his side, I ran my hand along his thigh, it didn't take long for that nothing to turn into something. Within seconds he turned to kiss me. The moment we had on Saturday came rushing back, and we were still into it. It was kinda funny, I hadn't really thought much about Tim in that way, like I always thought he was a bit hot, but being Angela's brother I never really thought about it. But right now, it felt good.

He pulled my leg over so I was straddling him in the seat and his hands pulled my skirt up a bit so he could feel all the way up my legs. I pushed a couple of strands of dark hair off his face and kept kissing.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He said as he undid his jeans. The statement kind of surprised me, I mean Tim was kinda flirty, but I figured that's just the way he was, like Dallas.

It spurred me on a bit, knowing that he had wanted this. But there was also a slight bit of me that knew, as much as I enjoyed this, it would really piss off Dallas.

Tim dropped me off at home with the agreement that he'd pick me up for a date tomorrow night. I was pretty pleased with myself, but I'd have to chat to Angela first.

I gave her a ring when I knew she'd be home from school and explained what happened, I missed out the part about us in the car, and she was cool. She had known Tim had liked me for a while but had kept her mouth shut.

I had been really worried about Angela but now that was over I was worried about Darry. He was not so bad about me dating, he knew I could look after myself, but dating Tim Sheppard might be a different thing.

I decided to butter him up by making some dinner, save him doing it when he got home. The rest of the guys soon rocked up from work and everything and helped me. By the time Darry got home we had dinner ready. There was usually always someone here for dinner, but tonight we had everyone, well minus Dally.

After dinner we'd all cleared up and had sat down in front of the tv to watch the usual Friday night stuff. We'd usually do something on Friday nights but every so often we'd have a good night in like this. I chose this as my moment to talk to Darry.

"So Darry. I have a question to ask, but I don't want you to wig out."

He looked up at me from his seat. "Uh, I can't promise nothin', but go ahead."

"Well Tim asked me out on a date tomorrow night… so I'm gunna go."

Darry just stared at me. So did Steve, he was totally confused, Soda just laughed though, finding my brazen daring to be quite funny in the face of Darry's seriousness.

"Can ya not just find some nice guy? Why does it have to be Tim Sheppard? All it's gunna get ya is trouble."

"Darry I can look after myself, I don't need no help gettin' myself in trouble, with or without Tim Sheppard."

"She has got a point there." Soda decided to pipe up in support.

Darry sighed in defeat; he knew I was only sort of telling him out of courtesy. "I ain't happy 'bout this Cassi. He does anythin', and I mean anythin', to hurt ya, I will kill him. Make sure he knows that."

"I'm pretty sure he already does Darry. But sure."

I could hear them chatting about it as I turned in for the night. Darry was worried that I was going to end up in more trouble than I could handle, hanging with Tim. He wanted me to start taking things seriously and pick someone to settle down with. That wasn't really my style though, sure I admired my mum and what she did for us, but I could think of nothing worse than staying at home all the time with a bunch of kids. I wanted to roam about and do stuff, explore and live in the moment. You sure couldn't do that with a kid. That's why I was always safe in the bedroom.

I could hear Soda telling him it was just a phase, and that I'd get over Tim soon. I kind of agreed with him, but I wanted to give Tim a go, I hadn't really had much of a thought about going steady with Tim, which is where this seemed to be going, but I figured what have I got to lose? He's spunky, good looking, has a sweet car, is fun and a pretty tuff Greaser. I could do worse. Well actually in Darry's eyes I probably couldn't, well aside from Dally, but the less he knew about that the better.

I'd finally managed to get myself ready; I'd changed and rechanged about a 100 times before settling on my tight, dark red, knee length dress. It had a love heart neckline and thick straps over my shoulders and the top of my arms. I thought it was pretty sexy so it'd do well. I wasn't sure where we were going but it would sure tell people we were on a date.

I checked over my makeup one last time, eyes were good, nice dark shadow and eyeliner and some red lipstick, I was good to go. I threw on my leather jacket and made my way through to the living room. Only Soda and Steve were home, they were getting ready to go out with the girls. Pony and Johnny were down the lot playing football and Darry was probably still working.

"Check you out, lookin' good sis. He best behave himself tonight, or I'll be comin' for him."

I laughed at Soda's warning, I loved my brother dearly, and he sure knew how to fight, but he was not an angry soul, he'd back anyone up in a rumble or when someone got jumped, but he'd never start a fight with anyone let alone Tim Sheppard.

He left to go get changed leaving me and Steve out there alone.

"So you're sure about this?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Dally? He won't like this."

"Yeah? Well where is he? And even if he wasn't in the cooler he still went crawlin' back to that whore so I ain't gunna waste my time on him when there's other people out there who actually like me."

"You do realise you're doin' this for revenge? You know how much this'll piss off Dal."

"Whatever Steve." Dammit, how did he know me so well? Granted it wasn't the only reason I was going on a date with Tim tonight, he was a bit of a doll and I thought it'd be a laugh, but getting back at Dallas was kind of a driving factor. As much as I had fun with Tim yesterday, he didn't really compare to Dallas.

I heard Tim's car pull up and him honk the horn so I hopped up to leave.

"Just think about what you're doin' Cassi. Don't play with fire."

"90 days is a long time in jail, I can't wait around for him forever."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Tim and I had been going steady. He asked me on our date that night, we went out to the drive in, and that was it. I was settling in to the relationship, Dally wasn't really on my mind at all, I chalked it up to a drunken one night stand and focussed my energy on Tim.

Tim was pretty distant, and he was quite busy with stuff, mainly gang stuff, but when we were together I didn't mind. This weekend he was having another party. Soda and Sandy and Steve and Evie had other plans and so none of the guys were coming. I didn't mind, Angela and I could have a good time without them.

I'd managed to convince Darry to give me a lift over there, Tim was too busy to come and get me. But it was ok, although I had to make sure my outfit was Darry approved before I left. He usually didn't mind too much what I wore, but in recent weeks, with Tim, he would veto outfits for being too much. I did put on a black skirt and a red button up shirt, which meant I could undo some buttons when I got there if I needed.

When I got there Angela was getting herself ready, there were a few of Tim's guys there but no Tim. Ange had no idea where he was, but said he was being a jackass.

"To be honest I don't really see what you see in my brother."

"I dunno, there's just somethin' about him."

"Yeah right. Well I'm warnin' ya now he's a jackass."

"I thought ya were happy we got together?"

"Yeah I was kinda, 'cause I thought ya'd be good for each other, but I don't think he's good for you."

I was a bit quiet after that, I liked Tim and I thought things were going ok. I was a bit all over the place about it when we first started seeing each other, but that was just because of the Dally thing, but now I was getting used to the idea. I was starting to really like him.

We could hear the party starting to kick off outside so we made our way out, Tim quickly said hello and gave me a quick kiss but he had 'stuff to do' so he had to go sort it. I didn't mind too much, I had wanted to spend a bit more time with him but I figured we had all night, so I let him to it. Ange and I had a few drinks and started having a bit of fun.

It had been a couple of hours since I saw Tim, we'd spent most of the time with Angela's boyfriend and some of Tim's guys. I liked chatting to him but I felt like my outfit was totally wasted. I'd spent a lot of time getting ready, I wanted to look good for him. I decided I needed another drink, I knew I was getting drunk but I needed another.

I made my way inside over to where Ange and I had left our drinks. I just happened to look through the front window and I could see Tim leaning against the fence talking to some girl, I recognised her from school but didn't know her name, however I knew she was older than me. It looked like they had just kissed. I was absolutely fuming. I poured myself another, stronger, vodka and pretty much downed it straight away. The burning down my throat felt good, so I did it again.

He gave her a hug and she left and he turned to walk back inside. I just stood and waited for him.

He opened the door and saw me standing glaring at him, and he was a bit surprised. Luckily everyone else was outside because I was ready to let rip.

"Who the hell was that?!"

He'd managed to compose himself now. "Babe, relax, it's just Joey's broad. She's a bit upset that I had to send him away for somethin'. That's all."

I raised an eyebrow. "So that's why it looked like you were kissin' her?"

"I wasn't. I just gave her a hug. I gotta keep her happy otherwise I could lose a good guy."

I walked over a bit closer. "Two things I don't like Tim are liars and cheaters, if you're gunna do one, don't do the other as well."

He softened slightly and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why would I cheat with her when I got alla this waitin' inside for me? Huh?" He gave me his best puppy dog impression and slid his hands down my arms.

I felt the anger inside bubble down and relaxed at his touch. "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise. Now c'mon, wanna go back out to the party?"

I put my hands around his waist and looked up to him, not noticing the scars on his face, but looking at his green eyes, same green eyes as Angela, same dark hair, all greased back. "Nah I wanted to spend some time with ya."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I stood up slightly to kiss him, passionately, just to remind him that I'm the best girl. I believed him, but it still made me jealous.

Naturally his hands were all over, I tried to unbuckle his belt and he pulled away slightly. "Fuck you're hot when you're jealous."

I pushed him towards his room, undoing his belt and jeans along the way. "I'm always hot."

xxxx xxxx

The rest of that night had gone ok, we eventually made our way back outside, but he spent more time chatting with the guys than with me. Then during the week he hadn't spent much time with me. Last weekend he took me to the Dingo but that was more just to chill out with the guys. I didn't mind because I wanted to spend time with him, it just annoyed me that I just seemed to be there as a statue. Something he had rather than a girlfriend. But then when we were alone, things were different. As soon as we were in the car or back at his place he couldn't keep his hands off me. I figured it was just the way he was. He wasn't exactly the softest guy, I knew that when we started dating, I knew that from the years I'd been friends with Angela. I'd seen the girlfriends who'd gone before me, and compared to them we had an amazing relationship. So I took the good with the bad. We'd been together for six weeks now so I thought it was going well.

It was Friday though and last day of school for the week so I was happy. I was currently in that maths class with Evie, although she was painting her nails this time. I'd done the worksheet already, like I said I knew what I was doing, I just hated the teachers. I mean Evie was _painting her nails_ and the teacher was not even noticing. Soc girl next to us though was really doing my head in. It was almost lunchtime so I was biding my time.

"Yeah she's dating Sheppard. Like every other Greaser chick." She was pretending to gossip to her friend about me but doing it loud enough that we could hear.

"That little bitch." I turned to Evie.

"Just ignore her, she don't know what she's even talkin' about."

"I heard he was down at the bar in town last night with Josie again. They were getting real cosy. Not that she'd care, I've heard plenty about her conquests." The two girls giggled. That's right I knew that girl from a couple of weeks ago, it was Josie. She wasn't really a Greaser but she wasn't a Soc, she was kind of inbetween.

The bell rang just then and the girls got up and sauntered over to the door, but I was hot on their heels.

"Cassidy!? Come back here!" Evie called after me, but I'd stormed out after her.

I grabbed her by the arm and bailed her up against the lockers. "If you've got somethin' to say to me then say it!"

She looked me dead in the eye, "Yeah, you're a dumb, Greaser whore."

That was it, I saw red. I just punched her square in the face, got her left eye real good. She fought back, which I was glad about, I would have felt bad just laying into her if she wouldn't fight back. She clawed at my arm and managed to get one good swing into my face, it wasn't hard, but she had a rather large ring on which I could feel cut my cheek as it hit the bone. I kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her red hair when she crouched over, I ripped her head back up to face me.

"Still got somethin' to say about me?" She shook her head. "Good." I threw her head down and left her crouching in the hall.

Evie caught up to me and we ran ahead outside, it was only lunchtime but I figured I better get outta there before the teachers caught up to me. We walked over to the DX which was kind of on the way home from school. I figured we could chill out there for a bit and scab a lift home off the guys.

"What happened to you?" Soda called over when he saw me.

"Got in a fight with that red head Soc girl who's been on at me for weeks."

"Was kinda funny I must say." Evie was giggling.

"So you got her good then?"

"Oh yeah, never doubt me brother."

"You are far too cocky for your own good."

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away, Soda was a bit annoyed with Tim, he thought that he wasn't treating me right, but I knew Tim better and I thought things were going well. But I guess it was the whole overprotective brother thing. He forgot I was only 10 months younger than him.

We were home by now, just sitting in front of the TV, Steve dropped Evie off on the way home so she could get ready, they were going out somewhere tonight. Darry had just gotten home from work, Johnny had come back here after school, no idea where Pony was and Two-Bit was mucking around on his car in the garden as usual.

"Just lay off Soda, things are goin' well."

"So you think."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Well I just hear stuff at work, that's all."

"What sorta stuff?"

Just then we could hear shouting coming from the driveways behind the house, it sounded like Ponyboy so we all went running.

Sure enough when we got round the back we could see a car of Socs trying to hold him down, we all started running and shouting and the guys chased the car down the street. I threw a couple of rocks at the windows and managed to smash a side one. At least that would cause them some inconvenience.

We didn't get them though, they just made it away in time. I turned and made my way back over to Pony and Darry with Soda.

"Hey Pony, they pull a blade on you?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, why they would pull a blade on a 14 year old kid, walking by himself I don't know. And why Pony was stupid enough to be walking by himself was another thing.

"Walkin' by yourself, you don't ever think!" At least Darry and I were on the same page.

"All's I did was walk home from the movies." Pony was getting angry now. The rest of the guys followed behind us.

"Movies and books, movies and books. You know I wish you would just concentrate on somethin' else just once in a while."

"Yeah you should just concentrate on girls and cars, works for me!" Soda laughed.

"Look if you had to go by yourself you shoulda carried a blade."

I nodded in agreement, I always had a blade on me.

"Oh yeah that woulda been a great excuse for the Socs to cut his neck a little more there."

"Hey if I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother I'll ask ya, alright, kid brother." Darry stormed off to the house.

"Jeez why does he always gotta be like that?"

"'Cause he's stressed out, and you walkin' alone like that don't help. Use your brain kid!"

Soda rolled his eyes and Pony ignored me, that's when I heard a voice behind me that I did not expect to hear.

"How's the kid?" It was Dally, swaggering toward us, offering his hand for handshakes.

"I'm alright. What are ya doin' out of the cooler Dal?" But before he could answer Steve jumped in.

"Yeah and what're ya doin' walkin' by your lonesome on the street huh?"

"None of your business smartie."

"What do you mean none of my business? It is my business. Look at my nose!"

"Yeah it's huge!"

"He is a smartass. He is one smart ass kid." He rubbed his nose a bit before turning to Dal, just remembering he was there. "Hey Dal how ya doin' man?"

"Yeah I thought you were in for about 90 days Dal?" Pony piped up again. He hadn't answered after the first time.

"Got out early man, good behaviour." He laughed. As did I, good behaviour my ass.

Dally made his way through the group, ending up at Johnny. Dally was good for him, he really looked out for him. They kind of had similar family backgrounds so I think Dal felt like he had to look out for him.

"Now that I'm out I'm gunna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face." Poor Johnny was still healing from the beating he got a month before Dally got put away. We found him in the lot, beaten within an inch of his life. Poor kid was petrified, and he's been staying at our place a lot ever since. His parents beat him up at home so he hated it, now even more, plus he didn't want to go anywhere alone recently so we kept an eye on him. He was getting better though. Dally had been on the warpath about finding the Socs who were responsible. But then all that happened and he ended up in the cooler.

The guys were arranging their plans for tomorrow night, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I couldn't help but stare at Dally, remembering that night. I was pretty much mentally undressing him right now. I couldn't help it. But I had to get that out of my mind.

"Hey can you guys give me a push start?" I'm guessing all the time working on it today had gone to waste.

Pony and Johnny helped as the rest of us walked back to the house. Steve got in his car to go pick up Evie and Soda made his way inside.

"I see ya got your Christopher back Dal."

"Yeah little broad was two-timin' me again when I was in jail, man." He shrugged, looking pissed off. I knew it though, she wouldn't have lasted a week. To be honest I don't think she managed to last the night at Tim's. But there you go, his problem.

He looked at me though, trying to catch my attention, but I tried to ignore him. "See ya later." I gave him a small wave before following Soda up into the house. I could hear him kick the gate.

Pony and Johnny came in a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait Tim, where are you goin'?" He was in the process of storming out the door.

"To find Winston, where else do ya think?"

"Ok no need to snap at me."

"Do you know where he is?" He was standing at the door putting his jacket on.

"No," that was a lie, "can't ya just stay here with me babe? People will be gettin' here soon." I pleaded with him, I knew where Dally was but I just didn't want the pair of them getting into it.

"I'll be back." He stormed out to one of the other guy's cars.

Last night they had been round at Buck's and Dally must have gone round after the Socs got Pony. Someone slashed Tim's tyres and apparently it was Dally. Why he'd do that I don't know. He knew how much they cost and how much of a dick move it was but now Tim was on the war path. The two were usually friends, but with their fiery tempers they could blow up at each other any time.

I sighed and went through to Angela who was making us some dinner. Pony and Johnny had gone out to the drive in with Dally, Steve and Soda took the girls to the game and I had come round here to hang out with Angela and Tim. They were having people round like they did most Saturday nights. I had been looking forward to it as I didn't much fancy going to the game with the guys or tagging along with Dally, that would have been awkward. I was wondering why Dally had slashed his tyres. He had no reason to.

"So that's him gone then?"

"Yeah, I dunno what he's gunna do. I hope they don't find each other."

"Plus the guys are comin' round soon, I love how he invites people over then pisses off to do other stuff."

"I wish he'd just stay and hang out with me."

"As if that would ever happen. He's the big bad boss, he's got 'stuff to do'." She did a very spot on impression at the last part.

I sighed and made myself a drink. It was my birthday in a couple of weeks time and I really wanted him to make the effort with me, but I knew now that was a long shot if this was his attitude.

People started arriving just after we finished dinner, luckily we had gotten ready earlier so we were ready to go when people got here. We joined some of the guys for a few drinks, and I became very jealous of Ange and Dave. You could tell he really cared for her; he only had eyes for her and made the effort to spend time with her. Ange was a very vibrant girl, and before she'd gotten together with Dave she'd had her fair share of boyfriends, but after they got together it was true love.

I was becoming steadily more depressed with each drink, until Tim finally showed again just before 9pm. He couldn't find Dally anywhere so he gave up. I found him inside when I went back in to get another drink. He gave me a quick kiss but he seemed pretty disinterested, he just wanted to go outside for a drink, I wanted to spend some time with him. That was when he noticed Dally walking through the front garden and he dropped everything.

"Tim don't start shit!" I followed him out the front.

"What the fuck Winston?!"

"Well hello to you too Sheppard." Dally was a bit drunk at this point.

I sighed and tried to pull on Tim's arm, but he shoved me off. Dally noticed that and gave me a concerned glance.

"Don't get cocky with me, I know ya slashed my tyres."

Dally rolled his eyes. "Nah ya got me confused." Angering Tim by giving him a cocky grin.

"Fuck you!"

"That ain't no way to talk in front of a lady Tim." Dal was just pushing it now.

"Tim just leave it, come inside with me." I pleaded, grabbing his arm again.

"Back off Cassi!" He shoved me again with the hand I was tugging on. I stumbled back and swore.

Dally's eyes widened and he shouted, "Oi! Don't fuckin' shove her around!" Dally threw himself at Tim and the pair of them got into it. I just stood there, not really sure what to do. There was no way I was getting in the middle of that. A couple of guys were inside so I called for them to come and break it up. Finally they managed, but the pair of them had managed to get a good few punches in each. Both would have matching black eyes tomorrow, Tim had a busted nose and Dal a busted lip.

I went over to Tim and tried to hold his arm to get him inside but he jerked away telling me to leave him alone. He stormed inside.

I glared after him, but told Dave to let him know I might be back later, I was going to help Dally get home, make sure there was no more trouble. He said he'd pass on the message and left.

"What the fuck was all that about?" I asked as I pulled Dally down the street.

"Nothin'." He shrugged.

"Clearly." I rolled my eyes. "Why would ya come round here anyways? After ya slashed his tyres."

"I forgot I'd done them." He laughed. "Got pretty drunk last night."

"And tonight." I stated.

He shrugged and took out a cigarette.

We continued to walk down towards the park, if we went left it led to Buck's, straight ahead to my house or right to go to Evie's. It was kind of the centre of everything. We made our way over to the bench to have a seat. I didn't want to go all the way to Buck's because I'd have to walk back alone, but I reckoned I needed to give Tim some time to calm down. Plus at least this way I could make sure Dally went home.

"So you and Tim…" We had been sitting in silence, both just puffing away on our smokes.

I sighed. "Yeah, and?"

"Nothin'. Just thought ya had better taste."

I let out a snort. "Yeah, that's why I'm with Tim."

"He treats ya like shit ya know."

"What's it gotta do with you? Huh? Like you can talk, with Sylvia."

"Yeah but you deserve better."

I looked at him, he was staring at his hands. I looked down at them, knuckles covered in scars, some fresh, plenty old. I sighed. "You do too."

"Maybe."

I looked down at my own hands. They were very similar, scars from fights, punching walls, I had a massive scar across one of my hands from a switch blade some girl pulled on me, I tried to knock it out the way and it caught the back of my hand on the way through.

I stubbed my smoke out on the ground. "If that's what ya thought then why'd ya go back to Sylvia?"

"I didn't know I was goin' back from anythin'."

"Well why'd ya sleep with me then?"

He got up. "Why is this such a big deal? I went back to Syl and you hooked up with Tim! Get over it."

"Whatever Winston, I'm out." I got up to head back to Tim's. I'd been gone for almost an hour now, so I figured he'd have cooled down.

"Yeah fuck off back to him."

"You're an asshole." I gave him the finger as I walked away. He kicked a bottle and made his way back to Buck's.

I fumed all the way back, it seemed like he was angry at me for being with Tim, but when I question what happened with us he gets all angry. I just hoped Tim was in a better mood when I got back, I needed cheering up.

It took me about 10minutes to get back to their place, I could hear the music and the chattering of fun out the back as I made my way into the house. The inside was quiet, I decided I needed a couple of minutes alone before I went out to join the racket. I went down the hall to Tim's room, that's when I heard the noise, a girl inside his room. I barged in to see them spring apart on the bed. It was Josie and Tim. I knew it!

"What the FUCK is goin' on here?!" I slammed the door against the wall.

Josie buttoned up her shirt and straightened her skirt before trying to dash past me. I launched myself at her, ready to beat the shit out of her, but Tim grabbed me from behind and lifted me up.

I kicked and clawed at him but it didn't make any difference, he was massive compared to me. He shut the door and put me down, he stood in the way so I couldn't go out after her.

I was raging. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry babe, it just kinda happened."

"What do ya mean it just kinda happened? I ain't stupid Tim, I know this isn't the first time."

"How would ya know that?"

"I don't even wanna talk about this. You're such a jackass." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm, quite strongly.

"You're not goin' anywhere. Not till we sort this out."

"There ain't nothin' to sort. Now let me go."

"No."

I tried to smack him in the face, but he caught my hand and ripped it down before slapping me across the face. "Don't ever try and hit me."

I was stunned, tears started to well in my eyes. He still had a hold of my hand and his other hand moved down to my waist.

"Tim, let me go." I tried to be firm and steady, but my voice quavered.

"I told ya we're not goin' anywhere till this is sorted."

"There's nothin' to sort, you cheated on me."

"As if you care, I've heard you and Ange talkin' 'bout all the guys you've slept with. You've been pretty busy this last year."

"I have never cheated on anyone. Especially not you. Now let me go."

"So ya can go back to Dally? I know ya slept with him, that's why he slashed my tyres."

"You don't know shit." I tried pushing him off again but he spun me around so my back was on the wall next to the door, slamming me against the brick.

I groaned, it was quite sore, and he had his hands digging into my arms. I wrestled with him again, managing to get my arms free, but I clocked a fist to the lip, and I could taste blood immediately. I rammed my knee up into his crotch, this got him down and I spun round, opening the door and legged it.

I ran out the house and down the street, not stopping to look back incase he was following me. I kept running till I got to the park. This is where I had to make my decision. If I went home, it would start world war three, if I went to Evie's there was a chance she wouldn't be there, and there was a chance if she was home that Steve would be there and the first thing he'd do would be to tell Soda, or I could go to Buck's and find Dally.

I didn't really want to see Dally right now, but I didn't really have much of a choice. I made a left and ran down to the end of the street, crossing over a few blocks I ran across the quiet highway and through the truck lot to Buck's. There were plenty of lights on inside and music blaring through the open windows. As I ran across the truck lot I saw two people running the opposite direction. One looked a lot like Pony, I almost followed him, but I knew it wouldn't be, he didn't come to Buck's, so I pushed it outta my mind and made my way inside.

I found Buck at the bar as usual and asked him if Dal was in. He made some comment about him being busier than usual tonight and told me he was back in his room. I made my way upstairs and to his room. I knocked on the door and he yelled for me to come in.

"I thought I told you guys to beat it." Then he looked up and saw me, he stood up off the bed. "Cassi? What the fuck happened to you?"

"Who were ya tellin' to beat it?"

"Never mind that, what happened to your face."

I sighed and made my way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, he sat next to me.

"Tim happened."

"That bastard! I'll go 'round and sort him out right now!" He got up.

"No please, not right now. I don't care if ya do later, but can ya just sit with me."

He hesitated, not one for comforting and love, his way of dealing with any upsetting situation was anger and conflict.

"Fine, but he's gunna regret layin' a finger on ya." He sat back down. "So what happened?"

"Well you and Soda were right, he don't treat me right. I got back to his place and went into his room and he was in bed with Josie. Naturally I chased her but he caught me and blocked the way outta his room. I tried to fight him off, but this happened. Then he wouldn't let me leave." I shuddered slightly.

"He's a dead man." He looked over at me, an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "He uh, he didn't, uh, do anythin' else, did he?"

I glanced at him, "No he didn't."

I saw relief flash behind his eyes. "Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well he ain't got such a clean record with 'girlfriends'."

I shuddered. "Oh."

He wrung his hands a bit, clearly uneasy with the current situation.

"Mind if I stay the night? I wouldn't ask but if my brothers see me in this state it'll start somethin' I just don't have the energy to deal with right now. They knew I was stayin' at Ange's so they won't mind."

"Darry'll mind if he finds out you've spent the night in bed with me."

I giggled slightly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

He chuckled, "I'll get ya a shirt."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling really hot, then I realised Dally's arm was across me and his body was right up against mine. It took me a second to remember what happened last night and why I was currently snuggled up with one of the toughest guys on our side of town. I rolled over, waking him up in the process.

"Mornin'. Feelin' alright?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah. You?"

"Damn straight I'm alright, I'm in bed with you ain't I?"

I giggled slightly. "Good answer." I looked at the little amount of light shining through the curtains, it looked like dawn had only just broken. I was guessing it was about 6am.

"Y'know this is probably the first time I've spent the night in bed just sleepin' with a girl."

I looked into his eyes, "What about Sylvia? Or the others?"

He shrugged and rolled over. "We'd usually just fuck and then they'd go." He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

I sighed, and made myself comfier now there was more space. It was a small bed. I felt kinda bad for him. I mean I'd never really snuggled with a guy, but if I were properly seeing someone I'd never just leave as soon as that was over. It was as if the girls were using him. Maybe he didn't mind, but it made me sad wondering how long it had been since someone hugged him, or looked after him. Like we weren't an overly affectionate family, given that it was three boys and me, but we'd still give each other hugs and stuff. I thought about it for a moment till he came back, looking slightly more awake now.

"You comfortable there?"

I wriggled in the comforter. "Am now."

He laughed and made his way back over, shoving me up against the wall so he could get back in. I decided to snuggle into him. It was something new to the both of us, but I felt like I needed it, and I reckoned he kinda did too. Whatever happened between us, whether it was still there or not, we were still really close friends, closer now, I guess?

I turned over, lay my head on his arm and wrapped my legs in his. I could feel him kind of tense up a bit, kind of uncomfortable with the affectionate embrace, but he softened after a second or two. He put his arm I was lying on around me and stroked my shoulder slightly, putting his other arm behind his head. I traced the muscles in his chest with my finger, and a couple of the scars he had as well. There was a pretty long one he'd gotten from a Soc last year, sliced him in a fight on his side and then a few others just from around and about the place. Probably from his dad. I knew the one on his shoulder blade was from him. I'd been at home by myself one day a couple of years ago and he came round to stay the night as he and his dad had a massive fight. I noticed blood seeping onto his t-shirt, he'd tried to cover up the cut with a bandage but didn't do a good job and it needed some stitches. So I fixed him up. I managed to get it out of him that it had been his dad. There were several other old scars on his back which I figured came from the same place. However that time it had been a broken beer bottle.

We lay like that for a while, it felt good. I could feel Dally really relaxing, I thought at one point he fell back asleep, but he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry all that happened with Tim."

"It's not your fault."

"Mmmm, kinda though."

"Why? He's the asshole."

"So am I, I shoulda finished things properly with Sylvia."

"You shoulda finished with her regardless of what happened between us."

He rolled over to face me; my head had been on his arm so we ended up really close together. He looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words right. Instead he kissed me.

I responded and it developed into a really slow, passionate kiss, it felt amazing. I ran my hand up into his hair and ran my fingers through it. I could never do that before, all the guys round here greased their hair, except Dal. He was one of a kind.

He took that as a cue to make a move. He moved so he was hovering over me, inbetween my legs, supporting himself with one hand as the other ran from my face, slowly down my neck, hovered over my chest before continuing to make its way down my side.

Now don't get me wrong, I liked where this was going, but I hadn't slept with anyone other than Tim when I was stone cold sober. I know it sounds bad; I'd only slept with a few guys, but it was usually at a party or something. I was always happy to do it, infact I usually initiated things, but that's because the alcohol gave me the confidence I otherwise lacked when sober. I'd not really had any serious boyfriends, really, before Tim. At least not any boyfriends I didn't spend time with outside of parties. So that was my experience. I was pretty nervous, my stomach was doing backflips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in more, I just wanted to be really close to him. He moved his head down my neck towards my chest; I let out a moan as his lips worked their magic. I was pretty self-conscious but I couldn't help it, I could almost feel Dally chuckle, clearly pleased with himself. I pulled him back up to my lips as my hands ran down to his pants.

He broke away slightly, "Y'know, you're the last girl I did this with." He kissed my cheek.

"I wish you were the last guy I did this with." I sighed slightly; I should have never gone there with Tim.

"Don't worry; I'll make ya forget all about Tim." He grinned his roguish grin and engaged me in another kiss.

I ran my hands down his chest to his pants; he'd definitely make me forget about Tim.

A few minutes later we were panting out each other's names. I'd remembered that night before he ended up in the cooler, I could remember doing this, his touch, and smell, taste, everything. But it was more real this time.

A few more minutes and he collapsed on top of me, both of us out of breath. We slowly got our breath back and he rolled over again, wrapping his arm under me like we had been before. I touched my lips after a second, they were throbbing, I'd forgotten it was cut after last night.

Dally noticed me. "Oh sorry, I forgot you had that."

"That's ok, its just a little sore. I'm a big girl." I smiled, which hurt more, but I snuggled back into him.

This time we really did fall asleep, waking up eventually when the sun was too bright to ignore. I dragged myself out of bed and off to the toilet to get dressed. I figured I had better get home before Darry realises I was not with Angela all night. Gossip travelled fast round these parts.

"I had better get goin' home 'fore Darry finds out I wasn't at Sheppard's last night."

"Hang on, I'll come with."

"It's ok, it should be fine for me to walk alone."

"Nah, nah. I'm comin'."

He quickly had a shower and joined me. I'd kept his t-shirt to wear and threw my jacket on top; he just had his usual jeans and t-shirt combo going on. We made our way out into the cool summer morning and started off towards my house.

We walked in silence for a bit, I noticed he was pretty tense and a bit awkward, on edge. I started playing everything over in my mind, unsure if it was my fault or if I did something weird to make him act that way. So I stopped and tugged on his arm, just as we crossed the park, I could see some police up ahead but didn't pay them any attention; I wanted to have this out. He turned to me with question in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I hope all that before was ok? As much as I like ya I don't want all this shit to mess up our friendship. As corny as that sounds."

He smiled stepping towards me. "Nah I'm fine. And it wasn't ok, it was fuckin' awesome." He kissed me.

"Then what's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothin'. I'm just pissed that's all."

"About last night." I looked down.

"Yeah, he's a dead man when I find him." He fumbled with his collar for a second, then I realised he was pulling his Christopher charm off. He slid it off the chain and handed it to me. I was stunned.

"Well put it on your chain."

"Uh sure…"

"You shouldn't have ended up with Tim, so I'll make it up to ya." It was funny seeing him be so soft. He was so awkward, but it was endearing.

"Alright then, I'll hold ya to that."

He slung his arm round my shoulder and guided me past the police, who were making a big fuss around the fountain. I didn't pay much attention; it wasn't unusual for fights to go down around here. There would be the odd rumble planned here but it was a bit too open and public and in the middle of everything so most of the time we had them in the vacant lot at the end of our street. It was a bit more secluded and harder for the fuzz to get to, and they couldn't surround that area.

When we got round onto my street, however, I freaked out. There was a police car outside my house. I pretty much bolted down the street, Dally hot on my heels. Every possible scenario was running through my mind, someone in a car accident like the one that killed my parents, boys in a fight, one of them in jail, anything.

I slammed through the door. "DARRY?! What's happened!?"

A red-eyed Soda grabbed me into a hug before I could get an answer. Darry was at the table with two detectives while Two-Bit and Steve watched on. No Ponyboy or Johnny.

"It's Ponyboy. He killed a Soc and now they can't find him."

My mouth pretty much hit the floor. I turned to look at Dally, he looked stony faced and was doing his best to ignore what was going on. That made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. As if Ponyboy would ever kill a Soc, kill anyone!

The two detectives got up from the table and made their way through to us. "Mr Winston, mind coming down to the station with us for questioning?"

Dallas looked at them, I could tell he wouldn't make this easy for them. "Nah, my diary is a bit full today. Maybe some other time." He was leaning against the wall, cocky as anything.

"It wasn't really a request Mr Winston. We can make it more official if you like?" The detective jangled some handcuffs.

"If ya wanted me that bad then all ya gotta do is say." He winked at the dectectives and laughed. They made their way over to him, ready to escort him out. He gave me a cocky smile and said, "See ya later doll," before they took him out.

I was still in complete shock, I turned to face my two remaining brothers, ready to bombard them with questions, but Darry was staring right back at me.

"See ya later _doll_? Why _doll_? Tim ain't gunna be too happy 'bout that."

"I don't care what Tim Sheppard's happy about no more." I slumped into the sofa. "The lyin', cheatin' bastard."

"Wow ok. He sure pissed you off."

"Whatever. I was only with him to make Dal jealous after he failed to breakup with Sylvia before he ended up in the cooler."

"Jesus Christ Cassi! One thing at a time, Pony's up for murder and so will I in a minute if I find out you're seein' Dallas." Darry was fuming.

"Can we just focus on the Pony/Johnny murder thing first?" Thankfully Soda diverted the attention. Darry relented, for now.

"So what happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe what had happened with Pony and Johnny. The police couldn't find them anywhere, which is why they were keen to take Dallas in. They figured he'd probably know something. We spent most of the day traipsing around town looking for the boys, in every hiding spot we could think of, but no luck. I was really worried, it wasn't like them to run away I thought the first place Pony would have gone would be home to Darry and Soda. But Soda explained that to me later when Darry wasn't around.

I was so annoyed at Darry for that. He'd been letting his temper get the better of him recently, like I knew he was stressed but sometimes he took it too far and now look what happened. I wanted to talk to him about it but he was freaking out too much at the moment, he knew what he did was wrong and he was worried sick about the boys.

We came back briefly for dinner and the guys were keen to head back out again. I was all ready to join them until Steve said they'd set up with Tim and some of his guys to hunt some more.

"I ain't goin' within a country mile of Sheppard. I'll stay here." I stomped my foot to make my point clear. Plus someone should stay incase the boys came back here.

"What even happened with ya?" Soda looked over, we hadn't had much of a chance to talk about that after all this happened.

The others were kind of listening but were busy getting ready to go back out.

"Well turns out he was cheatin' on me. I caught him last night and he flipped out."

"Wait, is that why ya got the cut lip and mark on your face?" Darry stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah." It wasn't uncommon for us to have varying cuts and bruises from scuffles around and about the place. Usually they'd have asked me by now but there was other things going on. Mind you I was kind of surprised no one put two and two together after my little outburst about Tim last night.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Darry slammed his fist against the wall. "Why the HELL didn't you say somethin' earlier?!"

"Well this was kinda happenin'. Plus it don't matter."

"It sure as hell fuckin' does!" Soda joined in Darry's anger.

"Don't worry about it, just focus on findin' the boys. Tim can wait. It'll probably keep him on edge anyways he must know you guys would be after him."

"When I see him tonight he's a dead man." Darry stomped off out the front door with the rest following suit, all muttering similar threats of violence.

I heard the cars take off down the street and sighed knowing there'd be a massive fight when they met up with Tim. If he had any sense he'd make himself scarce.

I cleaned up after dinner and then couldn't stop. So I cleaned up the living room, vacuumed and put on some washing, eventually crashing on the sofa to watch the last bit of TV before the channel shut for the night. No sign of the guys yet and it was about 10:30pm so I decided to go for a bath to try and relax.

It felt nice to just let the hot water wash over me, I spent a lot of time doing everything, washing my hair, shaving my legs, just relaxing in pampering myself kind of. Then I started thinking about Dally. I hadn't given him much thought today, my mind had been racing elsewhere. I reached up to my chain and ran my finger over the St Christopher charm. I knew it had been his mother's so I had to take extra care. I hoped he was ok, I still hadn't heard from him. I figured he'd have been back here after the police got through with him. Maybe the guys had met up with him and he'd joined in the search. All this that had happened between us recently made me realise how much time I had spent thinking about him in the past. I never really noticed it before, but I spent more time thinking about him than anyone else. I knew so much about him from what I'd observed and from spending so much time with him. I can't believe it had taken me until now to work out how much I liked him. I just hope he felt the same way, I felt the necklace again, realising that maybe he did.

I eventually got out of the bath after the water cooled down, it had been a good 45mins. Still no sign of the guys, but I dried off and changed into my nightgown and made my way to bed. I figured they'd be home soon, I doubted I'd get much sleep, even though I was tired. So I made my way to my room with the intention of just lying in bed.

I opened the door and flicked on the light, almost having a heart attack when I saw someone lying on my bed.

"Jesus Dallas! Couldn't you have hollered out or somethin'?!" He just laughed his staccato laugh. He was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head, totally comfortable. Still had his boots on. "What happened to you? And can ya get your boots off my bed?!"

I looked him over, he had a black eye, busted lip and it looked like his arm was cut. He sat up to take his boots off and that's when I noticed how bloody his knuckles were.

"The police didn't do that did they?"

"Nah babe. Caught up with Sheppard didn't I." He gave me a wink.

"Oh. Ok. So how'd that go?"

"Let's just say he won't be pickin' up anyone for a while."

"Huh." I walked over to join him, handing over my damp towel for him to wipe away some of the dried blood. "You ok though?"

"Yeah course I am." He gave me a smirk.

"So what happened with the cops?"

"Nothin' much. Told 'em they were headed for Texas. That'll keep 'em busy for a while."

"What if they have gone to Texas?" I was worried now, we had no idea where they were.

"Trust me, they ain't in Texas."

It dawned on me then, I had seen those two leaving Buck's last night. Why hadn't it clicked sooner?

"You knew where they've been this whole time?!"

"Well, yeah. They came to me soon as it happened. I told them 'bout a hideout."

"Oh, so where are they?"

"Some place I know out in the country a bit. I'm goin' to see them in a couple days when this all dies down."

"Oh, but they'll be ok yeah?"

"Yeah don't worry it'll be fine."

We sat there for a minute while he wiped his face off and took his jacket off.

"So you goin' to bed then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was. The rest are all out lookin' for them."

"They know about us yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." He leant in and kissed me. Slow and passionate. God he was such a good kisser, it made me forget everything that was going on right now. I got up and turned the light off and made my way back over to the bed, crawling on top of Dally and picking up where we'd left off. His hands made their way to the small of my back, pulling me down towards him. I ran a hand through his hair, moving my lips down to his neck I could hear him let out a little groan.

I whispered into his neck, "I didn't realise before just how much I liked you."

He chuckled softly. "What's not to like?"

I smiled into his neck as I continued to kiss down to his chest, making sure to leave a couple of hickeys along the way, he was mine after all. I pulled off his t-shirt and started making my way down his chest towards his pant line. I could feel his breath catch and his heart quicken as I tugged on his belt buckle. I heard him moving something around on my bedside table, distracting me, I looked up. He'd turned over the photo frame of my parents. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I don't want 'em to see this."

I smiled again, he and my mum had a pretty good relationship, same with my dad, but mum really had a handle on him, she could talk him out of trouble and he let her. That's how I could tell how much he missed his own mum. When our parents died he was just as devastated as us.

I turned my focus back to the task at hand, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them down. His hand entwined in my hair and his breath quickened as I went to work. "Fuck, Cassi." Is all he could get out.

After a couple of minutes he couldn't stand it any more, he pulled me so that I came up level to him and he flipped me over, he ran his hands down my side, pushed up my nightie and pulled down my pants. I let out my own moan of relief as he thrust into me. His lips found mine before moving down to my neck as his hands massaged my chest. I couldn't help but dig my nails into his back as I cried out his name, only spurring him on.

"Cassi!" He buried his face in my neck and let himself catch his breath. We lay there for a few minutes until I heard the front door open.

"Cassi?"

"Shit it's my brothers. Wait here." I quickly got up and pulled down my nightie, grabbed my dressing gown and bolted to the door. "Hey sorry, just had a bath. Any sign?"

"No can't find them anywhere and no one's seen them." Darry looked pretty defeated.

"Huh. I wonder where they are."

"You an' me both sis." He sat on his chair.

"Look Darry you oughtta go to bed."

"Yeah I'll try." Steve and Two-Bit made themselves beds on the sofas.

I went through to the kitchen where a tired looking Soda was having a drink. "You shoulda seen Tim though. Apparently Dally caught up to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Darry even felt bad, didn't wanna beat him up when he was in that state."

"Jeez I guess Dally really did a number on him, huh?"

"He sure did." He looked up at me from his glass. "So he really likes ya then huh?"

I blushed. "I dunno."

"He so does. Dunno how happy Darry'll be about that though."

"Yeah, let's maybe wait to tell him. I dunno how much more he can take right now."

"Have you seen Dal since the police took him?"

"Uhm, kinda."

"He's here huh?"

"Don't tell Darry ok?"

Soda laughed. "'course I won't."

"Darry you gotta go to bed." I nudged him on the way past.

"I don't know if I can sleep."

"I'm sure you will if you try lyin' down. Plus these two'll want sleep and they can't do that with ya in here awake."

He nodded and dragged himself through to his room. I made sure he went to bed before going through to my room to find Dally sitting on my bed under the window, ready to jump out if Darry came through.

I laughed slightly. "It's ok, they won't disturb us."

He relaxed and took his jacket back off.

"Stay here tonight." I made my way over and settled into bed with him.

He let me curl up into him, I think he was starting to enjoy this snuggling stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

"I should probably go, huh?"

"Yeah." I mumbled sleepily. My brother's had started to get up for work seeing as it was Monday morning.

Dally shuffled himself onto the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his waist not wanting to let him go. He smiled in response.

"You're much cuddlier than I thought ya were." He broke free and shoved his boots and jacket on.

"It's only a recent development." I rolled back over, not wanting to be clingy or anything.

He leant over me, his chain dangling over my chest, the flint he kept on there for lighting his smokes tickling my neck. He quickly kissed me and pulled away but I pulled him back in by the chain, he smiled against my lips, finally managing to break away.

"Babe I gotta go, before your brother's find me."

"Ok I'll see ya later."

"You know it." He winked and climbed through the window.

Just in time too, not two seconds later Darry knocked and opened my door. "You better get up for school."

I sat up fast at that. "Darry I ain't goin' to school. I'll be public enemy number 1."

"You can't be missin' out on school 'cause of this Cassi. The people from the State are already gunna be all over us, can't add ditchin' school along with the murder charges to our list."

"Darry!" I pleaded. "I can't, it'll just start fights."

He sighed. "Fine, but only today. Tomorrow you're goin'."

I relaxed and lay back down; I couldn't really be bothered getting up and socialising right now. I wouldn't have minded so much going to school, I was sure I could handle myself against anyone at school today but I was just too tired, I couldn't really be bothered. At least I knew where the guys were, well that they would be safe at least. I'd need to talk to Dal tonight about what his plans were.

I managed to sleep for a bit longer. Finally dragging myself out of bed around 9:30am. I crawled through to the kitchen and made myself a coffee. I think I'd need this today.

I messed around for a bit getting stuff tidied and got myself dressed when there was a commotion at the door.

"You in here Cassidy?"

"Yeah, comin'."

I walked through to find Evie and Ange in my living room. They'd just let themselves in and made themselves comfortable.

"Couldn't stay at school today without ya." Evie was in Darry's seat with her feet on the coffee table.

"I figured. How was it?"

"Everyone was goin' mental. A lotta Bob's friends are on the warpath. They want a rumble."

"Yeah that's why I didn't go. Knew it would be mayhem today."

"Can't believe that all happened! Who woulda thought Johnny woulda been so tough."

"You guys want a soda?"

"Sure."

I grabbed them drinks then sat down next to Ange on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about Tim." Ange had been quiet till now.

"That's ok Ange. It's not your fault."

"Seems like Dally's got your back though." Evie winked.

"Yeah what's with that?"

"We're friends Ange, course he's got my back."

"Don't pull that shit with me, Evie filled me in already." She said with a grin on her face. "To be honest, even though Tim's my brother and Dally is, well, Dally, he'll be a much better match for ya."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah I do."

"So what happened then?" Evie was practically bouncing out of her seat in anticipation.

"Well after I left Ange's I went to Dally's. I couldn't come back here 'cause my brothers woulda gone nuts. And he let me sleep there."

"Sleep?" Evie raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah we slept all night, but the mornin' we didn't do much sleepin'." I laughed.

"Jeez Cassi ya sure move on fast!" Ange was mocking insult at my moving on from her brother. I punched her arm softly. "But I knew ya were only with him to make Dal jealous."

"Well that's what started it, but I did enjoy spendin' time with him." I looked down at my hands.

"I'm just sorry it had to end the way it did. I'm so angry at him; I won't even talk to him."

"It's ok. I don't hate him. I guess he just needs to think about what he really wants. He sure scared me; I ain't never seen him like that before." I stopped looking at my hands and looked up at her as I said that last part.

"I haven't really either. Well not that bad."

"Anyway let's stop with this depressin' shit. We gotta cheer ya up Cassi. I know we can't really help ya find Pony and Johnny, but we can make ya smile." She got up.

"It's ok, I kinda know they're safe."

"Huh?"

"Well Dally helped them out the other night, I dunno where they are but he sorted them. Just don't tell anyone, Dal has it under control, he don't want trouble with my brothers."

"Ok tuff enough. They're sweet kids they'll be ok."

"I hope so."

We spent the rest of the day messing around getting our minds off the current situation. Things at school seemed to be tough, so that would be fun tomorrow and we couldn't really go anywhere because we didn't want to risk getting jumped by Socs, who were on the warpath big time.

The guys were home from work now and ready for dinner, Darry looked so stressed, I felt awful for him, but he just needed to learn to find a way to deal with it properly. It was his fault we were in this situation, if he could handle himself better then he wouldn't have lashed out at Ponyboy.

Ange and Evie helped me put dinner together, for which I was grateful, my culinary skills were limited, I didn't really get much practice. I needed to get my mum's recipes under control, but I just wasn't really all that interested.

Slowly everyone rolled in. Two-Bit arrived for his dinner as usual, I had no idea what he did all day, he wouldn't have gone to school today either, knowing how much shit we were in for. Dally followed soon after, winking at me as he passed. Steve to Evie off and dropped Ange home on the way, Darry had a quick word to her first, just about everything that happened with Tim and that he didn't feel bad about her, she was grateful as she was worried about Darry being mad at her.

So Two-Bit, Darry, Soda, Dally and I sat down for our dinner, we were all pretty quiet, and there wasn't much to say. Dally rubbed my leg a couple times under the table, I knew what he wanted. Darry was kind of suspicious, but he had too much else to worry about. Soda kept looking at us, but Two-Bit was oblivious as he usually was. He offered to stay the night and take me to school tomorrow, Darry agreed, happy for me to have a body guard.

"Darry I can look after myself, but either way I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to school tomorrow. Ange and Evie said it's rough out there and I don't wanna get caught in shit I can't get out of."

"That's why Two-Bit is goin' with ya." He was stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be.

"No offence to Two-Bit, but Darry that ain't gunna cut it. I heard what's goin' on today and it ain't good. They're gunna go after her."

"No offence to you Dal, but I ain't gunna take advice from ya when it comes to Cassi's education, if that's ok." Darry's tone was cutting and he stared down Dal.

"Darry there's no need to be such a dick. He's just lookin' out for me."

"Well he don't need to look out for ya, that's my job and I've trusted Two-Bit."

"I don't need a baby sitter Darry!"

"Look, I'm in charge of this family and I'll make the decisions. You're goin' to school tomorrow and that's it!"

"Yeah you're in charge, look where that's gotten us so far." I got up and slammed my chair under the table.

"Go to your room, I don't needa hear this shit."

"Yeah you do Darry. You don't know everythin', you don't know what's best for me, and I don't wanna be put in a situation I'm not comfortable with. You needa reign it in, look what happened with Pony, just 'cause ya couldn't control yourself."

"I SAID GO!" He bellowed. "Before I kick ya out!"

I stormed off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Soda out there trying to smooth things over. I felt kinda bad for him, always having to solve our issues, he was piggy in the middle for everyone. But Darry needed to hear it. He doesn't get to tell everyone what to do. I knew it was killing him not knowing where the guys were, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him now.

I lay on my bed fuming for half an hour. I didn't know what to do, I was just so angry. I started to hear everyone moving off to bed and things. It wasn't late but I guess the atmosphere was gone. I could hear Soda moving into his room, we shared a wall. Darry slammed the door to his room and I could hear Dally and Two talking in hushed voices in the living room. They soon died down and I could hear Dally leave. I felt kinda bad for not talking to him, I hoped he came round to my room. I could hear noise from Soda's room, sounded like he was crying, I wanted so badly to go in there and comfort him but I felt out of place, seeing as it was kind of my fault he was crying in the first place. I'd smooth it out with him tomorrow.

I heard Dally's footsteps outside my window. I moved over and lifted the window, then moved back so he could lift himself in. He settled on my bed with his back on the window, and looked at me.

"How are ya?"

I made myself comfy next to him. I looked down at my hands. "I dunno." We sat silently for a couple of minutes, I couldn't help but play the events of the last few days over and over in my head. Tim cheating, hitting me, scaring me, my feelings for Dally, how quickly I moved on, Pony and Johnny and how much trouble they were in, everything with Darry. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape and then the few tears turned into a waterfall. I never cried, and Dally never cried, so between the pair of us we had no clue what to do.

Dally wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, letting me cry into his shoulder silently for a few minutes. I liked the smell of the leather; it was worn, smelt like tobacco, cheap cologne and a faint hint of booze. I calmed down eventually and pulled away.

"Sorry Dal."

"S'ok, I don't mind." He shrugged.

"I'd never usually do that in front of a guy."

"I'm not just any guy though." He winked and got up, taking off his boots, jacket and jeans before motioning for me to slide under the covers. I'd already changed into my pyjamas, so I slid under and pushed my back up against the wall. Dally slid in next to me and turned to face me.

"Everythin's gunna work out. Y'know that right?"

"I wish I had your confidence."

"It ain't nothin' to do with confidence. I just know." He gave me a cocky smile, which made me laugh.

He moved in for a kiss, it was nice to just be connected in that way, to hug and wrap our arms around each other, twist our legs together, moving our hands around each other's bodies, just kissing.

I fell asleep in his arms, feeling totally safe that he had everything under control. And I couldn't help but think that he felt safe too, he had his arms wrapped around me so tight and he kissed my head a couple of times, so out of his character.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, totally dreading what today had to offer. It was Wednesday. Darry never spoke to me yesterday morning; he didn't bother waking me up for school. Soda knocked on my door, but didn't come in; I guess he knew Dally was in there. He said it looked like I was staying home and that he was taking Two-Bit to work with him for a bit. I was glad as it meant I could spend most of the morning in bed with Dal.

We just slept in and chilled out, he eventually had to leave to go and do some 'stuff' but he came back for dinner. Darry and I spoke after dinner and sorted stuff out and we kind of patched things up. He got a few things off his chest and I got a few things off mine. I could see where he was coming from though. He didn't want this stuff with the State people to go badly so I had to make good with school. So I agreed to go today. Two-Bit was coming with and Dal said he'd come with us to school then come back for us after to make sure that everything went ok. Plus he'd spoken to some of Tim's guys who went to school to make sure they kept their eyes out for me. So at least I'd have back up. Ange called after she got in from school, Evie's parents wouldn't let her ditch and so Ange went as well to keep her company, and she said it was going to be tough. But they'd be there for me.

Dally jumped out the window and went round the front while I got myself ready. I had a quick shower and sorted my hair. Usually I made a bit of an effort for school, most of the Greaser girls in my circle did. We'd have our hair and makeup done, nice clothes etc, it was all about keeping up appearances. But today I went for comfort; I needed to make sure I'd be able to look after myself should the situation arise. So I wore my high waist jeans, tucked in a black, v-neck t-shirt and tied my hair up. Still did my makeup of course. I threw on my converse shoes and was ready to go.

I shuffled through to the kitchen where Soda, Steve, Darry, Dally and Two-Bit were having breakfast.

"Nervous kid?" Soda gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Nah, not me. They can do what they like."

"It'll be ok, we'll look after ya." Two-Bit gave me a wink.

I sat down and grabbed some food. "Man, it sure is quiet without those two messing around.

Darry sighed. "I know, I wish they'd come home. I haven't slept a wink since they've been gone. And the police don't really care whether they come back or not."

"Don't worry Darry, they'll be fine." Dally tried to reassure Darry but he still wouldn't say. He told me last night he didn't want Darry to know he'd gotten involved, plus he said all he'd want to do is bring them home and he was worried they'd just end up in the cooler. This was Dally's way of protecting them and he wouldn't budge. I kind of agreed really so I let him to it.

The time soon came and everyone left for work and we got ready to lock up to head off to school. Two-Bit went out to start his car, which thankfully gave Dally and I a second or two together. He followed me back to my room while I got my jacket. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"Just watch out today, yeah?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. I can handle it."

"Yeah but-" He looked at me, not sure how to finish.

"I'll be fine." I pecked him on the lips and broke free from his arms to walk out.

"It's just," again he paused, "y'know it kills me not to be able to touch ya or be with ya around your brothers."

"We'll tell Darry after all this is over. Soda already knows though, he's cool with it."

Dal was going to respond but Two-Bit interrupted from the porch. "C'mon you 2, what are ya'll doin' in there?"

"Comin', hold your horses man!" Dally followed me through the living room to the front door, where he grabbed my arm and turned me toward him. He gave me a quick and passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Nothin'." He winked.

By the time we got to school everyone was milling around outside, we pulled up in the carpark on the north side where all the Greasers parked. When they saw me all the people we knew started to come over to chat. It took us forever to finally get to the doors into the main building. I had English first, which was luckily a mostly Greaser class so I could be pretty comfortable in there. Two-Bit was a Senior, again, and I was a Junior so we didn't have any classes together, but we would see each other at recess and lunch so it was good. Plus Dally had spoken to some of Tim's guys to look after me so it'd be ok.

By the time lunchtime rolled around I'd copped a fair amount of abuse. I was starting to get pretty sick of it. I wanted to retaliate but I figured it would be best saved for the rumble, whenever that would be. I'd just gone to the toilet and was going to meet Ange, Evie and Two-Bit in the car park. The halls were quiet because everyone else was out at the canteen or out in the yard.

I was almost at the door when I turned the corner and literally bumped into some of Bob's friends. I recognised them from the night I first slept with Dal, when we smashed Randy's window.

"Miss Curtis, just who we were lookin' for." It was James leading the pack; Randy was standing at the back looking uncomfortable. There were six of them all together; I knew I wouldn't get out of this easy, I just hoped a teacher would come around before anything kicked off.

"Where the hell is your brother at?"

"Yeah he needs to pay for what he did."

"Bob got what he deserved. And unless you want the same I'd take your filthy Soc hands off me and back up."

"If he ain't here then you can take it in his place, you're a filthy Greaser just like your brothers." James slammed me against the wall and spat at my feet.

That was it, I just saw red, I spat in his face, and I had good aim, got him right in the eyes, and started to struggle. But it was no use, within a couple of seconds I'd had plenty of punches and was down on the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled out inbetween the punches and kicks, they were all in on it, trying to shut me up. My body ached all over.

"You gotta pass on the message, bitch!"

I kept fighting to get out of their grasp, but James ended up on my stomach and he slugged me a couple times, I felt myself gasping for air and beginning to black out.

Next thing I knew Two-Bit was carrying me to the car, assisted by Evie and Ange. I could hear Dal shouting behind so I looked over Two-Bit's shoulder, he was being dragged out by a couple of Tim's guys.

"I'm gunna fuckin' KILL those bastards! YOU'RE DEAD! FUCKING DEAD!"

Ange and Evie helped Two bundle me into the back of Two-Bit's car. Dally was shoved in the front seat, still fuming, but Two-Bit beat it out of there.

"What the FUCK man?! Why was she even alone?"

I just lay there zoning in and out of their ranting and conversation.

"- was tryin' but I can't follow her all the time, why are ya so worked up 'bout this Dal?"

Evie and Ange were trying to calm the situation, but Dally was on a roll.

"'Cause she's my fuckin' girlfriend ok?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute or two whilst Two-Bit processed that.

"Jeez, I'm real sorry man. I was tryin' but I let it slip. I'm sorry."

Dally just huffed and looked out the window. Not daring to look back at me, I'm guessing I looked pretty bad. By the time we got home I was pretty worked up, I was still super dizzy and I had a killer headache, plus everything just ached. I was covered in blood too and I could feel some still pouring out of my numerous cuts.

When we got in they helped me to my room and Ange and Evie helped clean me up. The guys made themselves scarce, so the girls could change me and clean me up. I couldn't really move so I just let them. I was handed some aspirin and painkillers but I passed out again soon after.

By the time I woke again it was starting to get dark outside. I could hear commotion in the living room so I tried to get myself through there.

"So no one thought to take her to the docs? Huh? What the hell were you guys playin' at?"

"Look Darry we feel real bad, we tried but they got through. Plus she's ok she's just sleepin' it off."

"Fuck's sake man, I expect this shit off Two-Bit but I woulda thought you'd have been more on the ball Dally."

"I'm not allowed on school premises remember Darry?! That's why I FUCKING TOLD YOU not to send her!"

"Don't take that tone with me Dallas she's my fuckin' sister! The sister you guys were meant to look after! So I don't understand why you're so pissed."

"Guys just cool it ok?" Soda was trying to keep the peace, seeing where this was going.

"Yeah?! Well she's my girlfriend so I'm fuckin' pissed too!"

"She's WHAT?!" Darry tensed up. This wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah, we're goin' steady, so you're not the only one pissed that this happened!"

Darry squared up to Dallas, ready to start on him. "**You** are dating **my sister**? Since when?" His voice was steady and like ice.

"Doesn't matter. It's been comin' for a long time."

"As if I'd let her anywhere near you, you can't look after her."

It was my turn to step in. "Darry it's not really your decision to make." They all looked at me, not realising I was awake.

"I think you'll find that it is. Now go back to your room, we ain't talkin' 'bout this."

"Darry no I-" But he cut me off.

"I said go to your fuckin' room!"

"Don't speak to her like that!" Dally was fuming now.

"I'll speak to her how I want, this is my family Dallas and I don't need you fuckin' it up like yours is!"

Soda tried to step in between them but it was too late. Dallas had swung and cracked Darry right in the jaw, but he swung straight back. It was totally on, Dally was rough and tough fighter, it was all he'd ever known, he was pretty tall and broad and muscley, but Darry had the upper hand. Darry was a big guy and he was tough, you had to be round here and everyone looked up to him so he'd come to be a good fighter as well. So they were evenly matched and way too much for us to handle.

"Guys stop!" I was panicking now, I didn't want my brother and boyfriend in this state. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda jumped in and pulled them apart, but with the three of them it was difficult. Luckily Evie and Ange were quick on their feet and they stepped in between them. The guys wouldn't keep trying if the girls were in the way. So Dally let Two-Bit and Steve drag him out the front to cool down.

Darry turned to me, "So this is happenin?"

"Yes, why the hell do you over react like that?!"

"Because you're fuckin' up your life and gettin' involved in shit that will drag ya down. As if mum would ever want ya to end up with him!"

"You don't have a clue what mum would like. She loved Dally." I remember mum even teasing me one time about how handsome he was, she thought I had a crush on him. I don't think I did but maybe it was a premonition on her part.

"Just get out! You can go with him for all I care!"

"Here ya go again, fuckin' up the family you're supposed to be lookin' after."

"Just go." He stormed off to his room, Soda following after him. He gave me a sympathetic smile, but there wasn't much he could do.

I shakily made my way back to my room and grabbed some stuff before joining the guys out in the garden. Steve and Two-Bit were having a smoke with Dally, trying to calm him down, but I could tell it wasn't working very well.

Dally stopped and looked at me when he saw me making my way down the steps towards the gate.

"What's goin' on doll?"

"Darry kicked me out." I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I felt like shit. I was beaten black and blue physically but now emotionally too.

I let Dally pull me into his chest, the smell of him and his jacket soothing me slightly. "It's ok. I'll look after ya."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for the lift Steve."

"It's all good. Hope it works out man."

Dally shrugged and grabbed my bag from the back seat, leaving the door open for me.

I was just about to slide over and out when Steve grabbed my arm from the front seat. "Hey, just look after yourself ok. We'll sort Darry out."

"Thanks Steve, really."

"Darry'll come round, you're good for Dal, and he'll look after ya."

I smiled and hopped out and made my way inside, hearing Steve screech out of the car park. Those boys and their fast cars.

By the time I got into the room Dally had gone into the shower to clean up. My bag was dumped on the bed. So I quickly went through it, checking everything that I had grabbed in my haste. I found my nightie and changed into it. Luckily I'd grabbed the aspirin so I had another couple to dull the pain. I looked at my face in the mirror for the first time, I had a black eye, my lip was bust open, again, and my cheek was swollen and had a small cut in the middle. I was busy inspecting my torso, which was covered in small cuts and bruises from the guys' shoes, when Dally made his way out from the shower. He crumpled his face in disgust at the sight of my torso, so I shoved my nightie back down. It sure hurt a lot when I moved to sit on the bed, I was really slim so I didn't have much padding to protect from the bruises, my chest hurt a lot though, I was quite busty so they just got in the way.

Dally took off his towel and shoved on his jeans, using the towel to dry off his hair. I just watched him from the bed. He wasn't one to show off his muscles, like Darry or Steve, so I enjoyed checking him out when he did. I was such a perv. Once he was done he made his way over to sit next to me.

"I'm gunna fuckin' kill those guys at the rumble, for doin' this to ya." He was glaring at the wall.

"I'm glad. Assholes." I looked at him. "Sorry for Darry."

"Not your fault. He can shove it up his ass."

"Babe, don't be like that, he's just lookin' out for me."

He just shrugged and grabbed a smoke from the pack on his bedside table.

"Hey, he doesn't mean it ya know."

"Sure, sure."

"Why ya bein' like this?"

"I ain't bein' like nothin'." He was getting frustrated now.

"I know he's bein' an jerk, but he does it 'cause he cares. He's just tryin' to look out for me."

"Just like I am, just like I was. How dare he say I can't look after ya, that I'm gunna fuck you up." He slammed his hand down on the bed.

"Like I said, he doesn't mean it."

"Look, whatever. I'm gunna head out for a bit." He got up and made his way to the door.

"Dal? Just stay with me."

But he ignored me and left. I sighed and let myself fall back to the bed. I was too tired to cry so I just stayed put, staring at the ceiling, till I fell asleep. I wish Evie had come with, but Steve had taken her and Ange home.

I was woken up in the early hours by a drunken Dallas stumbling into the room. I looked at the clock, it was almost 2:30am.

"Dallas?"

I got a grunt in response as he took off his pants and boots, his jacket and t-shirt soon followed. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as he made his way over and crawled in beside me.

"Where have you been?"

"Lot."

The lot, right. "Who with?"

"Soda, Steve, Two, some guys."

"Till now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… why?"

"Sortin' rumble."

"Right, and gettin' drunk?"

"Yeah just a bit. Sorry."

I sighed. "You don't needa be sorry. Just wished ya'd stayed here."

"I was too angry. Still am."

"Why though?"

"Darry, the Socs, everything." I slid down and curled into him. He continued, "I just don't wanna fuck ya up like he reckons."

"You won't though."

"He's right about my family though."

I squeezed him. "Who cares about them, all I care about is you."

He kissed my forehead.

It was almost 9:30am by the time we woke up the next morning. Good thing I had no intention of going to school. I tried crawling out of bed but I was so sore, I winced my way through it, waking Dal up in the process. I hobbled through to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way so I could have a shower.

I felt like crap, so I just shoved on my old jeans and one of Soda's old jumpers he'd given me. I liked to wear it when I was feeling crappy, so I had grabbed it specially. It made me feel really nice and safe having it on. I'd inspected my injuries along the way, the bruises were all starting to go a real nice blue colour and my cuts had settled into a scabby, angry red. I sighed knowing that makeup wouldn't make any difference so I didn't put any on. I just flicked my long, brown hair into a bun and tied a bandana to keep the stray locks from flopping into my face. God, I looked so much like Darry.

Dally swapped with me and headed for a shower while I took his place on the bed, curling back into the blankets. By the time he'd gotten out I'd started dozing again.

"We better get a move on doll."

"Why's that?" I rubbed my eyes, waking up again.

"Gunna go see the kids."

"Oh, ok sure." I perked up at that, anxious to see if they were ok.

We made our way downstairs where Dally sweet talked Buck into letting us borrow his car for the day.

"Yah reckon they'll be alright?"

"'Course babe." He gave me a wink, confident as ever.

"Reckon we'll bring 'em home today?"

He sighed. "I can't promise anythin'."

I nodded. "Either way, me and you are gettin' drunk tonight. I needa have some fun."

"Now _that_ is a promise I _can_ keep." He pulled me in for a kiss.

We drove out of town for a good hour or so, took forever. I didn't really like long car trips and neither of us were talkers so it was quite quiet. But I suppose it was relaxing in a way, the nice summer breeze blowing through our hair, my head on Dal's shoulder, his arm around me, just listening to the radio. It was good to have some quality time with him, we hung around a lot before all this happened, when he first came back to Tulsa and we met we kind of just clicked. He clicked with my brothers too so we just all became good friends. But I felt so comfortable around Dallas, in a different way to the other guys. I guess that's what my mum recognised in us when she used to tease me about him. It made me smile knowing that she'd have been happy for me. I just wish Darry could see it that way.

"I am sorry about everythin'."

"So ya keep sayin'. It ain't your fault."

"Maybe."

"I knew the shit this would cause when I slept with ya, but I took that risk. I just hope it was worth it for you."

"'Course it was. Although, we've only been seein' each other less than a week." I laughed.

"Yeah, but I've liked ya for ever." He tensed up as he said that. I almost passed out, that was a massive amount of emotional commitment from Dally. I wasn't very romantic or touchy-feely with emotions but I knew this guy and this was like an ultimate statement.

"Y'know my mom used to try set us up."

He laughed. "Yeah, she tried tellin' me to ask ya out, maybe a week before they, well, went."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, she reckoned she wanted to see me in a suit for prom, wanted a photo of us for the mantelpiece."

I laughed at the thought of Dal all primped up in a suit. But he pulled off and started to drive up a dirt path towards the church. It looked like a pretty cool hideout.

"We're here."

Dally hopped out first and inspected the building, having a look for any signs of trouble. I followed suit and eventually he moved inside when he found the door the boys had been using.

He chuckled, moving over to one of the sleeping lumps. "Hey blondie, wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

The boys looked so glad to see Dally and were full of questions.

"How's Soda doin'? Is he pretty upset? Ya hear anythin'?"

"How are ya? Are the fuzz after us?"

"Wow, ok, ok, one thing at a time."

I moved in towards the three of them, trying to hide my laughter at Pony's hair. There was no grease in either of their hair and they both had terrible haircuts, but they'd obviously tried to disguise themselves and Pony had died his blonde!

"Oh man you brought Cassi? Now we're for it!" Pony did not look so happy to see me.

"Shut up Pony! I've been worried sick 'bout you." I know we didn't get on sometimes, I was a bit too much like Darry for him, but I did miss him.

"Look are you guys hungry? Wanna get somethin' to eat? I'm starvin', man." Dally distracted the fight that was soon to start.

"You're starvin'? Try baloney for four days!" Poor Johnny, they both looked so skinny, and it had only been a few days.

Dally fumbled around in his pocket. "Hey ya got a cancer stick Johnny?" He pulled out a letter and tossed it to Pony. "Got a, uh, special delivery here, for Ponyboy Curtis. For you, man."

"Who's this from?"

"The President, of the United States of America…"

"Yeah right." He opened it up.

"I'm serious, man. Nah it's from your brother, Sodapop."

I didn't know Soda had given Dal that. I guess he knew straight up that Dal had something to do with where the boys were. He didn't tell me about the letter. I sulked and grabbed a smoke of Johnny as well.

"How'd he know I was here?"

"I told him I didn't know where ya were, but he didn't believe me. He really wanted me to give that to ya, man."

I let Dal light my smoke for me while Pony read the letter. But I could tell Johnny was on edge, I gave him a quick hug and sat down.

"Hey what's goin' on with the cops man?" He couldn't take it much longer.

"Yeah how come you got hauled in?" Soda must have said in the letter.

"Well those boys down at the station know me by now. While I was there, they kinda beat it outta me that you guys were, get this one, that you guys were headed for Texas, man, they think you guys are in Texas." He chuckled, clearly proud of himself, laughing at them for believing him. "Texas, man, god." They all got up ready to get some food. "Look at this guy with his hair man, I can't believe that. Blondie."

"I know I look lousy but don't rub it in." Ponyboy huffed and made his way out the door. Dally ruffled Johnny's ungreased tuft and winked at me. I think he was relieved they were ok and was happy to see them. I knew he missed Johnny.

"You guys wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah you better believe it! Let's get outta here." Johnny could not have been happier.

Johnny sat in the front next to Dal, I didn't mind, these two didn't know we were together yet. So I sat in the back behind Dal, with Pony as we tore along the country roads back to the town we passed not so long ago. There had been a Dairy Queen and a few other things there, I just hoped no one recognised the boys. I think we were too far away from Tulsa for anyone to really care, but I still worried.

"Look Pony I was worried 'bout ya! I ain't gunna tell Darry where you guys are if ya don't want me to."

Pony sighed and looked over at me, "I know ya won't. Guess I'm just scared that's all. I don't want ya thinkin' bad of us."

"You know I won't! Bob Sheldon had it comin'! If he'd have drowned you that night I'd have gone to hunt him down." I squeezed his arm, he gave me a half smile in response. I could tell he was super stressed. He tried to do right all the time, so being wrapped up in something like this must be killing him. He's a sensitive soul.

Dal was driving like an idiot, clearly happy to have the guys back, we raced around a few corners, the back end sliding out behind us. I didn't mind racing and driving fast, but Dal was so careless, he had such a careless attitude about everything. He kind of lived by the 'whatever will be will be' attitude, he didn't care what happened to himself. At least when we raced with Soda, Steve and Two-Bit their aim was to come out alive at the other end to celebrate their win. Dally on the other hand just wanted to race, he didn't care.

We eventually made it to the DQ, alive, and ordered our food. The boys just hoed into theirs. I've been around teenage boys lots, they eat like nothing I've ever seen, but this was something else! I guess they weren't joking about the four days of baloney.

"So that kid ya killed had plenty of friends. It's all over town, Soc against Grease. Look I started carryin' a heater, man."

"Dally you kill people with heaters!" Pony was shocked, this was a bit out of his comfort zone. To be honest I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying it round with him, I knew he had one but I didn't know he had it on him. Guess it really was serious. This made me freak out even more. If Dal was carrying a heater he meant business.

"Don't worry, it ain't loaded." Just then some little girls came over to ask us for money. They wouldn't leave us alone and the guys were worried incase they were recognised. But they finally got the picture.

"That was a close call." Dal gave me a quick look. "Tim Sheppard's gang and our outfit are gunna have it out with the Socs in the vacant lot tomorrow night. Hey I didn't tell ya we got a spy."

"Spy? Spy who?" Johnny had a mouthful of burger.

"Remember that good lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night ya wasted that kid? What's her name? Uh Cherry somethin'? The redhead?" I gave an annoyed humph from the back seat. So he tried picking someone else up that night he ended up at Tim's. God he was such a jackass.

"Cherry Valance." Pony piped up.

"Cherry the Soc yeah?"

"Yeah, we were all hangin' out down the vacant lot last night and she pulls up in this little old Stinger. I thought that took a lotta nerve. She said that she'd uh, testify that the Socs were drunk, and uh, they were the ones lookin' for a fight. That you guys fought back strictly on self-defence. So it's cool."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're such a jackass Winston." Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" Dally was oblivious to what just happened.

"So the night that you an' me finally get together you'd spent the whole time tryin' to pick up some Soc bitch. Then last night when I'm sat there in pain about all this shit you're back out hangin' down the lot with her?"

"Jesus Cass, nothin' happened."

"Whatever jackass." I got out the car and made my way over to the DQ, figured I'd go to the toilet and cool off.

"Cassi come back!" Dally slammed his elbow against the door. I could hear the guys asking a hundred questions, asking how come my face was so cut up and Pony telling them that she's the girl I had fights with at school.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, which looked awful thanks to the bruising. I can't believe I was up in his room, upset about all of this and he's out down the lot getting drunk and hitting on Socs. I'm going to smash her head in next time I see her. I was so angry!

I let the guys sweat it out for a bit before heading back over to the car. As much as I was angry at Dally I didn't want us to risk having the guys get caught. Dally was making his way over to me as I crossed the carpark.

"What the hell?"

I stopped in my tracks and let him come to me. I just crossed my arms, he tried to touch my arm but I pulled back. "Don't what the hell me. I was so freakin' upset last night and you bailed to go get drunk and flirt with her?"

"I didn't go to flirt with her. I needed to go and chill out after Darry. I didn't think you'd get so wound up about it. Far out."

"I wasn't till I realised you had a little thing for her!"

"I don't! Don't wig out. Why do ya even care so much?"

"I hate her, she's had it out for me forever, and now I find out that ya tried to pick her up."

"Yeah for a joke at the drive-in." He sighed. "Cassi don't make me say this shit."

"What?" I stared him down.

He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I've liked ya for ages man! That's why I got so angry last night. I really care about ya and Darry was carryin' on that I wouldn't look out for you. I'd do anythin' for ya. Always have done." He shuffled his feet.

It was true. As long as we'd been friends he'd looked out for me. He'd taken the rap for me on so many occasions. I thought it was just because he was a good friend, but maybe there was something more.

It was my turn to sigh, god he made me so angry but now I felt guilty. "Me too. I'm sorry, she just winds me up so much. I can't even believe you'd try and go there. Thought ya had better taste." I smirked at him.

He grinned, "I do doll, look at ya."

I nodded at the car where Pony and Johnny were staring at us. Dally looked over at them then back to me when a glint came to his eyes. He stepped forward put one hand behind my neck and one on my waist and pulled me in for one of those big, romantic style kisses you'd see in the movies. Purely to wind up Ponyboy who I could hear cussing us out. I smiled against his lips before breaking away.

"You're still in the doghouse y'know."

He shrugged and followed me back to the car.

I sat back next to Ponyboy who continued to cuss me out and then asked to be filled in about Darry and the whole thing. Johnny was pretty quiet looking out the car, I could see the worry in Dal's face as he looked over at Johnny.

Johnny turned around abruptly. "We're goin' back and we're gunna turn ourselves in."

Dally couldn't believe his ears. "Uh what?"

"I got a good chance of bein' let off easy. It was self-defence, you just said, Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that-"

"No, no, no, no, no." Dal was shaking his head, not prepared to listen.

"-I won't say that you helped us and I'll give you back that gun so you won't get in any trouble Dal."

They stopped for a second, before Dally proceeded. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah I'm sure! It ain't fair for Darry, Soda and Cassi to be worryin' about Ponyboy all the time." He sucked on his straw for a minute, really quiet. "I don't, I don't guess my folks are worried 'bout me?"

"Hey man the boys are worried! Y'know that Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?!"

"Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me." Johnny just looked him in the eye. Dally was trying to avoid the answer.

"No they didn't ask about ya, so what? Ya think my old man gives a hang if I'm uh, dead in a car wreck, or drunk or in jail or somethin'? He doesn't care. But that don't bother me none." Johnny looked down at his hands. It wasn't very often that Dally spoke about his father. Not that you could really call him a father.

I put my hand on his shoulder from the back seat, but he wasn't paying attention. He really cared about Johnny. It was quiet for a moment, no one sure how to respond. But he continued.

"C'mon, man. You're not goin' anywhere." He was worried, it's not like the boys could hang out in that church forever. He knew that. But I guess he knew what it was like to not have anyone looking out for you, he didn't want Johnny to feel that pain that he felt. He was trying to protect him. "Man, I get ya this hideout. I get ya this hangout, man, I hideout and look at this, now ya wanna split. Jesus. This is terrific." He started the car before slamming his elbow against the door again.

We took off back towards the church, I think he knew we'd have to leave and go home, with the boys, but maybe he was going to try to convince them to stay a bit longer, I don't know.

The ride back was less crazy, Dal had lost his enthusiasm for the drive that he had earlier, it was quiet as well, aside from his ranting.

"Johnny you don't know what a few months in jail can do to ya man. You get mean in jail; I just don't wanna see that happen to you like it happened to me man. You understand?"

Johnny shrugged in response. I just rubbed Dal's shoulders from the back seat, he was so tense. I don't know how he thought today would go, but I don't think it was going to his plan. He suddenly knew how real the situation was. Dal had been in and out of jail since he was a kid, starting in New York and continuing worse since he came back to Tulsa after his mom died. He'd told me some of the things he'd been in for, some were pretty rough. He'd only moved back here when he was 16, three years ago, and so he'd spent a lot of time in the gangs of New York, got himself in a lot of trouble.

We drove along in silence for a minute or two. As we rounded the bend leading up to the church we saw smoke. We all stared in disbelief as Dally slowly pulled up closer.

"What's goin' on?"

"Wonder how that started?" Johnny looked pretty nervous as we saw the school bus parked outside. The kids must have found their matches.

"Jesus Christ." Dal pulled up closer to have a look, but Ponyboy jumped out.

"Pony! Get back here!"

We could hear some screams coming from inside, there were children and teachers everywhere outside but there must have been more inside. Pony bolted for the building, Johnny jumped out after him.

"Get back here! Are ya gunna get him? Fuck!" He slammed the dash.

We watched in disbelief as Pony and Johnny kicked one of the boarded windows off and jumped in.

"Wait here!" Dally took off after them. But there was no way I was waiting here.

Dally ran around to one of the windows and kicked the boards off and started grabbing kids.

There were lots still inside and I could see someone's hands poking through the slats in the window next to where Dally and the boys were so I pulled those planks off and jumped in to chuck them out. I could hear Dally cuss me out and demand that I get out of there. The smoke was so thick and black I could hardly see anything; and breathing was like breathing in a blanket of coal. It was starting to make me dizzy. I quickly pushed the little girl and her friend out the window and made my way into the next room where Pony and Johnny were, they were making their way to the window. I made my way forward, but my foot got caught on something, I couldn't see what it was thanks to the smoke and I could barely hear anything thanks to the roar of the flames. I didn't realise how loud fire was. I tried to call out for help, but the smoke had burned down my throat so all that came out was a croak. I could see Dal at the window grab Ponyboy but Johnny turned around to see me and made his way over to help, the pair of us fumbled around with my shoe and pants trying to unattach whatever was stopping me. I started panicking, it was too hot and the pressure was intense, but just then the roar of the flames got really loud and there was a massive whoosh and cracking-


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes seemed all fuzzy as I looked around the white room, I could tell it was night time because the lights inside were very dull. It took me a few minutes to fully come round and realise I must be in hospital. I couldn't remember how I got here though.

I couldn't feel much and my brain felt really fuzzy, my chest felt funny then I realised I had an oxygen tube in my nose. I looked down and noticed my left arm was bandaged and when I felt my stomach I noticed the bandage around there as well and when I prodded my left ribs there was a sharp pain. It seemed that the bandages continued down my left leg as well. I wondered what had happened, that's when I remembered the smoke and the boys, the church fire!

I looked around and found the little button which called for the nurse and hammered it. I needed to know how they were. Within a couple of seconds a lovely young nurse came running into my room.

"Miss Curits? You're awake?"

"What happened to the others?" I croaked.

"The others?"

"My brother and friends? I was with them, there was a fire."

"Oh yes, well you're brother is fine and he's gone home, the other two are still in here. Mr Cade is in a critical condition."

I sighed, poor Johnny. "What about Dallas?"

"Mr Winston is ok, we're keeping him in for observation, he has some smoke inhalation and a few minor burns."

"Oh, can I see him?"

"Not now, in the morning possibly. You have quite a few burns and are being treated for smoke inhalation as well. You and Mr Cade seemed to be stuck in the fire for a bit longer, so you received quite a few burns and inhaled a lot of smoke."

I coughed just as she said that. "But I'll be ok?"

"In a few days. We just want to make sure everything's ok. The doctor will explain more in the morning, but try and get some more rest. I'll push some more sedatives and painkillers in for you, it'll help you sleep."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Hopefully asleep, it's 3:30am, but they'll be back in the morning. We pretty much had to throw them out."

I smiled as best I could. She wished me a good night and put some more of the sedatives in and my eyes slowly closed again.

xxxx xxxx

"Finally! We've been waitin' half the day for ya!" Pony was right in my face as I slowly came to again. I coughed slightly as I tried to say hello back. Two-Bit was right behind him, looking relieved.

"Hey Pony, how are ya?"

"I'm fine; it's you guys I'm worried about." He looked concerned.

"How are the others?"

"We just saw them, you were still asleep so we went to go and see what they were up to. Johnny's pretty bad." He looked down at the floor.

"Oh. What about Dally?"

"He's fine, usual self really. Pissed off 'bout missin' the rumble tonight."

"I want to see him."

"I'll find out if ya can." Two-Bit made his way outside.

"He's pretty messed up Cassi. I'd leave it a bit." Pony was still looking at his shoes.

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno, he's just being weird."

I rolled my eyes. What a great description. I needed Ange and Evie to come down here. "So when did they say I can leave?"

"Tomorrow possibly if all goes well."

Pony started telling me everything that happened yesterday. Apparently I'd gotten stuck inside the church and Johnny stopped to help me, he passed out after Dally pulled him out but apparently Dally had jumped in and dragged Johnny and me out.  
Two-Bit made his way back into the room. "Uh, he can't see ya now."

"'course he can. Why doesn't he just come down?"

"Dunno, can't right now." Two-Bit was looking shifty. Pony gave him a knowing glance and turned back to me.

This was weird; if he wanted to see me he'd have found a way, so it was obvious he didn't want to see me. I was pretty worried, remembering our little tiff at the Dairy Queen. But I thought we'd made up after that, maybe something else happened, I don't know, everything was really fuzzy still from yesterday.

"Look we gotta make a move, the rumble is on tonight, but we'll come back and see ya in the morning."

"Yeah sure, thanks. Just if ya see Dal, tell him he needs to come see me." Pony nodded in return. "And good luck tonight guys."

"Thanks, it'll be fine, we'll give 'em hell." Two-Bit winked and they made their way off.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, I had nothing to do and was really bored. The nurse had brought me a newspaper, which we were on the front page of. I read the article about a hundred times, but it had lost its appeal now. Apparently we were heroes for saving those kids, which the author was surprised at given the fact that we were Greasers, with records. I had started off pretty proud of the article but the more I read it the more I despised it.

As time drew nearer to the rumble I became more agitated, I hated not being there. I wanted to know what would happen. I was never allowed to fight in them, girls didn't fight in rumbles, but I was always nearby and knew what was happening. The not-knowing was killing me the most.

I had almost decided to sneak off up to Dally's room, I could walk a little bit like to the toilet and back, so I'd be slow going up a floor to his room. I was just about to slide off my bed when the devil himself showed up at my door.

He looked rough, his hair was a mess, he had only his jeans and denim jacket on, bandage around his arm where he'd been burnt.

"Hey I was just 'bout to sneak off and find ya." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't stay long, doin' some sneakin' myself."

"To the rumble?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mere."

He sighed and obliged, standing in between my legs.

"I'm sorry 'bout yesterday."

"Yeah."

I pulled him in to kiss me, he didn't resist, but he didn't exactly get into it. So I let him go.

It was my turn to sigh. "Look, I know we haven't been datin' long, but I've known you for a couple of years now, and I feel like I know ya real well, y'know? Like we dig each other real good. And yesterday when I found out about Cherry I got real jealous, and today just thinkin' 'bout ya I just needed ya. An' I guess, what I'm tryin' to say is… I think… I think I love you Dallas."

He looked up to my eyes, a conflicted expression on his face. He looked away and stepped back, out of reach of my hands.

"Dallas?"

"Look, I came here to tell ya not to worry 'bout me. It's not gunna work." He shifted uneasily.

"What?! What the hell?" He was breaking up with me. "Why?"

"I can't do it. Yesterday when I thought I lost ya, I just can't take that. It ain't worth the risk. It's better we finish it now before it goes any further."

"You're such a jackass. I'm not worth the risk?"

"No." He was frustrated now. "No, just everythin'. I can't give ya what ya need, so it's not worth it."

"Get the fuck outta my room."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I lay back down and rolled onto my right side, away from him and away from the door.

I heard him sigh, dither for a second, then bail. What the hell did he mean it wasn't worth it? He couldn't give me what I needed?

I lay there for a while swapping between crying and staring at the ceiling. The nurse came in to push some more painkillers in my IV. She asked me what was wrong, but I told her it was fine. She nodded and left, but I made up my mind. I was leaving. The rumble had long since started; I wanted to be home to find out what happened, to find Dally. They must be back at our place by now. There was no way I was letting this go. I'd only just figured out that I loved him. I wasn't letting him take the easy way out. He had to love me back, surely. Or have some feelings towards me, I know he did, he admitted it outside the Dairy Queen.

He was just scared, and I sure as hell wasn't letting him take the easy way out.

I set about unplugging my IV, it was so gross, I didn't mind needles and things like that, but having the little tubey thing in there was gross. I undid the connection of the saline bag that was connected to me so that my arm was free. I pulled the little oxygen tube from my nose and lay it back on the bed. My clothes must be around here somewhere. I found a bag under the bed with some bits and pieces in it. I thought my clothes from the other day would have been here, but it looked like Pony had brought me some fresh clothes. I'm guessing mine had been burnt too badly.

I took the bag and hobbled over to the toilet, luckily he'd packed me underwear and a bra along with the skirt and jumper. Weird combination but I wasn't complaining. I guess he didn't want my leg to get sore in jeans. The jumper was Soda's so it was way big on me. Which was good so it didn't hurt my arm. I don't think the burns were too serious, but they sure were sore, and itchy. I made my way back into the room and threw the couple of other little things into the bag, like the little Minnie Mouse teddy Two-Bit had swiped as a get well gift for me. I found some bandaids on the little table at the end of the bed, so I gently peeled off the tape and pulled the little tube and IV connection out of my hand and covered the little hole with a bandaid. So disgusting.

I was just about to leave when I heard someone run down the corridor, I was about to jump back in my bed, thinking it was a nurse but it was Ponyboy, a black and blue Ponyboy.

"Cassi! Its Dally, you gotta find him."

"Wow Pony slow down, why? What happened?"

"Johnny's bad, like real bad. We told him 'bout winnin' the rumble and he almost died. Dally ain't in a good place, he bailed. You gotta get him!"

"Ok show me where."

We ran down the corridor, sneaking out the back door so the nurses didn't see us. My leg hurt and I was finding it hard to breathe as I tried to run and keep up to Pony. We went out into the hospital car park, and made our way across to the road. There had been no sign of him so far and I was starting to panic, Pony told me he couldn't have gone far as he was in a bit of a state after the rumble.

We were about to turn around and make our way towards the hospital again, but I saw him down towards the end of the street slightly, he was looking in car windows.

"Pony, there!" I was sure it was him.

Pony nodded and took off ahead, as fast as his battered body could take him, I hobbled behind, just running through the pain, not caring that it felt like my lungs were about to burst.

By the time I made it to them, Pony was standing in front of the car Dally had just broken into, he was trying to hotwire it, yelling at Pony to get out of the way, I made my way round to the passenger side and threw my bag in, slamming myself on the seat next to him.

"I told you to go away kid!" He yelled just as he managed to get the car to rumble to life.

"I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Cassi?" He looked up from under the dash.

"What are ya doin'?"

"Leavin' this fucked up town. Get out."

"No, I told ya, I ain't leavin' ya, and you're not goin' anywhere without me."

"We're not together any more."

"I don't care."

He glared at me, the cuts on his face looked nasty, he was also pretty black and blue from the rumble. But I wasn't leaving him so I stared right back.

"Fine, but I ain't turnin' round once we leave."

"Good."

"Fine." He roared the engine and Pony jumped out the way.

I nodded at Pony and he gave me a wave acknowledging that I was ok, I could handle Dal.

We screeched down the street towards the highway.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dally we've been drivin' for ages."

He huffed. "I told ya I wasn't stoppin'."

"You're too tired to keep drivin'. Please stop somewhere." We'd been on the road for a few hours now. We were on the way to Texas, but we hadn't left Oklahoma yet. I don't know what his final destination was, I don't think he even knew, but it was currently 11pm and he was pretty messed up.

He kept on going, but I was adamant that we stop, there was a roadhouse up ahead so I decided we were stopping there come hell or high water.

"Look there's a roadhouse up ahead, can we pull in there?"

"No, just shut up!" He slammed the steering wheel. He was in no shape to drive.

"Look I gotta pee and it's either stop at the roadhouse or I pee in this seat… I'll do it Winston."

He gave me a sideways glance and sighed. A couple of minutes later we came to a stop in the car park. We were running low on fuel too so he'd had to stop sometime soon anyways.

"Look we need somewhere to sleep, and you needa get cleaned up, you're a mess."

"I'm fine."

"You're not, now will ya just shut up!" He glared at me, but I wasn't budging. "Do you have any money on ya?"

He fumbled in his jeans pocket and pulled out some rather crumpled looking notes and passed them to me. I counted them up, he had $80, where he got it from I don't know. But it'd be plenty to get us a room at the motel here, some fuel and food too.

"Ok, c'mon." I pushed him out the car and slid out after him, I didn't trust him to not get back in the car and leave me here.

We'd parked around the back so that any passing cop cars wouldn't see the car, just incase it had been reported stolen already. So we walked around the front to the roadhouse shop and went inside. I left Dally to look at the beers while I went to ask for a room. I guess we looked pretty messed up because the guy was keeping a close eye on us. He gave us the room for half price too, so I guess we looked real bad.

"Now if ya have any trouble, just let me know. Ok?" He was looking meaningly at Dally, as if to say if Dally gave me trouble.

"Don't worry, he's ok, we've just had a rough night."

"Yeah, ok then." He didn't look like he believed me. But Dally came up behind with a pack of beers. Not like him to drink beer, he usually preferred the hard stuff, but there wasn't any liquor out so he paid for those and the man gave me the key.

Dally made his way out towards the little motel area, but I stayed behind to ask for a first aid kit. The man obliged and told me to return it in the morning. I thanked him profusely and followed Dally towards the rooms.

He'd already cracked open the first can and halfway finished it whilst I fumbled with the key, finishing it and chucking it on the floor soon as the door was open. I turned on some lights and looked around. It was a small room with a double bed and a bathroom off to the side. There was an old TV in the corner along with a kettle and some tea and coffee. Everything had an air of neglect about it, but it'd do for the night.

There were some towels and soap in the bathroom, I just wished we'd brought spare clothes, but I figured that'd be the last of my worries tonight. I finished looking about and made my way back over to Dally who was racing through his second can, sitting on the bed.

I pulled the pack out of his hand and sat it on the floor before sitting next to him, he just ignored me.

"Dally, stop." He downed the can and threw it beside the other before looking at me.

"Why are you even here?"

"You know why."

"No I don't. I told you we were done."

"Well I told you I love you, so we're not done."

"Whatever."

"Look I know you're worried about Johnny, but this ain't the way to deal with it."

"I'm not dealin' with anythin'." Great he was like a petulant child.

"Exactly. You're not dealin'. You forget how well I know ya." He sighed and lay back across the bed. "Dallas, please, just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"You wanna know what's wrong?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know what to do, that's what's wrong. I don't know what to do about Johnny, about you, about any of this shit."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yeah I do. You love me, I don't know what to do, Johnny's dyin', I don't know what to do, my life's a mess, I don't know what to do!"

"Nothin's a mess. Just take a breath." I looked down at him, but he just rubbed his face with his hands, not wanting to look at me. "Your life isn't a mess, you can do whatever you want to, who says Johnny's even gunna die? So we'll deal with him as it comes, and you don't have to do anythin' about me. I'm here."

"That's just it though Cass. I do have to do somethin' about you. I can't just let you be with me when I don't feel that way, I don't know if I do."

That hurt a little bit. "But you said at the Dairy Queen that you liked me, that you'd do anythin' for me."

"And I would. But I'm too confused, I don't know how this shit works. That's why Sylvia bailed on me all the time, she said 'I couldn't give nothin' back so what was the point of bein' with me?'"

"Sylvia don't know shit. Dally if you're just worried about not knowin' how to be a boyfriend then I can deal with that. But if it's because you don't actually like me then I guess we will have to be apart."

He was quiet for a minute, thinking, before finally saying, "I know I like you. If not more than that, but I can't deal with it."

"I'm not expectin' anythin' off ya, I know I ain't exactly the best girlfriend in the world, my track record is anythin' but shiny. All we gotta do is give it a go. I'm prepared to, if you are?"

He looked up at me, looking into my eyes for a second, he finally made his decision. "Ok, but I don't promise nothin'."

"I didn't ask ya to."

"Fine."

"Fine. Now wanna have a shower? You needa clean yourself up, you look a right state."

He nodded and made his way to the bathroom. I peeled back the bandage on my arm to see the extent of the burn, it wasn't too bad, only minor, still hurt though. I left the bandages on for now, figuring I'd clean and re do them in the morning, they seemed to be doing ok, and the one on my stomach was nothing really.

I made my way to the bathroom and put his clothes in the sink with some soap to soak, they were muddy and covered in blood. He took a while in the shower so I left him to it, but he eventually came out. I rinsed his clothes off and hung them up in the bathroom to dry whilst he dried himself off.

When I came back out he was sitting on the bed with the towel round his waist, another beer in his hand. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him with the first aid kit. The cuts weren't as bad as they had first looked, now the dried blood and mud was off his face. So he just cleaned himself up a bit, the black eye and bruises looked nasty, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"How're you?" He pointed to my bandages.

"Alright really." He finished his can and got comfy in bed before opening another. I wished he wouldn't, he could be a bit of an ass when he was drunk and in a mood. I pulled down my skirt and pulled off the jumper, laying them out clean for the morning, before making my way over to the bed. I caught Dallas eyeing me as I made my way over, glad Pony had thought to pack me underwear. I lay down next to him on the bed as he sat and drank his beer. Neither of us said anything for a while, I just casually stroked the arm he had draped over me.

"I'm glad you're here." Was all he said.

I looked up to him as he sat the empty can on the bedside table before laying down next to me. I couldn't help but push my lips onto his, it felt like we both needed it. I didn't care how much it hurt my burns, I wanted him to touch me, hug me, kiss me.

He ran his hand over my bra, squeezing slightly as I tugged the towel away from his waist. "I can't believe I tried to break up with you." He mumbled against my lips.

"Me either. What's wrong with you?"

"Too much."

We continued to make out, terrible idea when he had no clothes on and all that was stopping me was my underwear. But we didn't care. I let him pull down my pants as I admired his chiselled torso, he was covered in bruises but I didn't care.

I gasped as he thrust into me, my chest burned at the sudden intake of breath, he stopped slightly to ask if I was ok, but I pulled him down to me to kiss him.

I was out of breath a lot quicker than before, but I just needed him, and I knew he needed me. He was far more gentle than ever before, he could say he didn't know if he loved me or not, but I knew he did. I tugged on his hair as he bit into my neck slightly, I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as I cried out his name.

He collapsed slightly onto me, just hovering above me supported on his arms as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't think I could ever lose you." He was still panting slightly as he said it, I knew he loved me; he didn't need to say it in that way.


	14. Chapter 14

I rolled over and noticed I was alone in the bed, I sat up and looked around the room, there was no one there. I got up and checked the bathroom, no one there either. I quickly shoved on my clothes and took off outside the room. It was the early hours of the morning, I guess I'd woken up when I realised Dallas was gone. It was still dark out with only the faintest glimmer of light on the horizon.

I ran around the back of the building to where we'd left the car last night, Dallas was leaning against the driver's door having a smoke, letting the engine warm up. He straightened up when he saw me coming, I'm sure he was ready to dive into the car.

"Where are ya goin'? Huh?"

"Outta here, it's better for ya."

I marched straight on over to him and punched him clear across the face as hard as I could. He took it and looked at me, kind of proud at the strength of my punch, but mostly pissed that I'd hit him.

"Bullshit. So all that last night was crap? So you could just fuck me and leave this mornin'? Leave me in the middle of nowhere with no money? You really are a jackass." I turned round to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I tried to break free but I couldn't. He pushed me up against the car and stood in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"I'd never do that and you know it." I started crying, I hated doing it, but this wasn't working out right, I felt like everything he said last night was a lie, everything I'd felt was false. "Doll I promise."

"Fuck your promises." I elbowed him seeing as I couldn't move much.

"I'm only leavin' 'cause I don't reckon I can go back to Tulsa and I can't take ya away from your brothers. If I tried this when you were awake look what would happen. You're pretty pissed."

"Pretty pissed? I'll show ya pissed! You don't know nothin', you're just a user, piece of trash, hood." I knew that would hurt him. He loved the reputation he had, but he didn't like it being used against him.

He had hurt in his voice as he said, "Hey don't get wise." He looked at me ominously.

"If you weren't gunna stay with me then why say all that shit last night? Huh? Now I just feel like I'm some dumb broad who slept with ya at Buck's."

"You know that ain't it. I thought a lot last night after ya slept, I can't mess ya up I gotta go."

"Fine, then go. I fuckin' hate you." He let me break free of his grasp, I walked back towards the room, tears falling like rain.

I got back into the room and collapsed on the bed, what was I going to do now. I had no clue where we were other than we passed Bixby then continued for at least 2 hours, we were really out in the sticks. My brothers would be super pissed at having to come get me. And the worst thing was knowing that after this, I probably wouldn't see Dally again.

I know it was only early morning but I helped myself to the leftover beers that Dally had sat on the floor last night. They were warm, and tasted foul but I downed the first two as quick as I could. Gasping the third down between my sobs.

I was on my fifth when I noticed the sun starting to twinkle through the bottom of the blinds, this made me more depressed, I was halfway drunk, abandoned by the guy I thought I loved, he played me, broke my trust and the sun was only starting to rise. I knew I couldn't trust any guy, but I thought I could trust him. Now I felt like I couldn't even trust myself. Last night had been one of the best times I'd ever had, sleeping with a guy. I felt the most safe, most loved, even if he couldn't say it in words, I just felt it properly. Dallas was the only one I felt like that with, and last night had been the best. But I guess that was just his charm. I got sucked in, now it felt dirty, it felt like I was just another one of those trashy, Greaser broads that all the guys slept with. That's what I was. I went to parties and slept around. And now I could add Dallas Winston to that list of guys, a list most Greaser girls would kill to have. Only the trashiest of Greaser girls could say they had him on their list, like Sylvia.

I slurped down the sixth beer, imagining myself as a Sylvia mini-me, blonde, way trashier makeup than I wore with much trashier clothes, when I heard footsteps outside the room, I panicked slightly, realising I hadn't locked the door after I came in. I dashed over and slid the bolt through just as the person on the outside tried to open it.

I heard some muffled swearing before he knocked. "Cassidy it's me. Open up."

I looked over at the clock, he'd been gone an hour, and I'm sure I'd heard the car leaving not long after I shut the door. Guess he turned back.

"Fuck off."

"I ain't leavin'."

"Heard that one before."

"I know I told ya I couldn't promise nothin'. But I will promise ya that I won't leave now. I came back."

"Well you also told me that you liked me, that you couldn't lose me and that you were an idiot for tryin' to break up with me. So, I'm sorry if I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Just let me in the room."

"Fuck you."

He paused for a moment. "Cassi, are you drunk?"

"Possibly." I let my head hit the door as I leant back against it and slid down.

"Even more reason to let me in."

"Ha. So you can take advantage again? I know I'm a slut but I won't make that mistake twice."

He punched the door. "You know I'd never do that! Now let me in before I break the door down."

I didn't want to piss him off any more; if I did he'd definitely bust the door in. So I got up and unbolted it, slouching back over to the bed, finishing off the can in my hand.

He came inside and moved over to sit on the bed next to me, trying to put his arm round my shoulder. I jerked away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me."

He looked kind of hurt at my response, but I didn't care. I usually spoke my mind, I never held back, but now that I was drunk I could feel the alcohol giving me the confidence to really speak my mind, I had no censor.

"Last night wasn't like that, you know it."

"I don't know anythin' any more Winston."

"This is such an over-reaction."

I glared at him, daggers flying from my eyes. "Really? An over-reaction? We made up last night, I looked after ya, you made me feel all this shit just so you could sleep with me, knowing full well you were gunna fuck off in the mornin' leavin' me by myself in some trashy highway motel in the middle of nowhere. So excuse me if I'm slightly upset. You're no better than Tim or any of those other guys who'd just sleep with me at a party and be happy to leave it at that. Actually you're worse, they never led me on with all this feelings crap." It wasn't until now that I realised how much I hated what I'd been doing over the past year or so. It wasn't till I felt like that with Dal that I knew how empty those other times were, how those guys had just used me for a good time.

We were quiet for a few minutes. "I'm nothin' like Tim." He said darkly. "It's because I care about ya that I left. I didn't think about it that way. I told you I don't know what I'm doin'. In my mind leavin' ya here was the best idea, your brothers would come pick ya up and you'd get on with your life, and I'd be as far away as possible, not fuckin' ya around, not gettin' ya in trouble, nothin'."

"Last night was the safest I'd ever felt with a guy, with you is the safest I've ever felt. I know we ain't been goin' out that long but I felt like you really cared about me. Last night I felt like you loved me, even if ya couldn't say it. Then I wake up and you're runnin' out on me." I started crying harder, I don't even know why, I was angry at him. I didn't want to look so weak.

He stared at me in disbelief before getting up and fiddling in his pocket. I wondered what the hell he was doing, when he pulled out my chain with his St Christopher charm on it. My hand immediately went to my chest where it usually rested, but it wasn't there.

"It broke off when I was pulling you out of the church." He placed it in my hand. I stared at it for a moment. "I swear I won't go anywhere. I won't leave your side for the rest of your life if that's what you want. I didn't realise how much of a stupid mistake it was till I was halfway down the highway, but I just don't know how to deal with this stuff. No one's ever cared about me this much. I don't know what to do with it. I figured you'd be better off without me stuffin' everythin' up all the time."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Promise?"

"I promise. Really I do. I'll try my best to do what I need to. I might be a 'user, piece of trash, hood' but I ain't a coward."

I looked down. "Sorry, for sayin' that. But that's how I felt. I thought you'd used me and abandoned me."

"Don't be sorry. I'm a jackass."

I put my chain back on, which took a while in my drunken state, the beers were catching up to me.

"How 'bout we go for a bit more of a sleep. We'll figure this whole thing out when you're sober." He chuckled slightly at my current state. So I elbowed him, possibly harder than needed, he yelped kind of, I guess one of his ribs was bruised from the rumble.

"Sure." I lay down and he lay down next to me after he pulled his jacket and boots off. I looked over at his face and giggled.

"What?"

"Nice shiner ya got there." His other eye was starting to bruise up, thanks to my earlier punch.

"Ya got some hook on ya that's for sure."

"Deserved it."

He nodded and let me curl into him. I entwined my legs with his; just to be sure he wasn't going anywhere and hugged him tightly. He read my thoughts though.

"I've learnt my lesson, I ain't goin' nowhere. Promise."

xxxx xxxx

He kept his promise; I came to around 11:30am. He was awake, staring at the ceiling and playing with my hair slightly.

"Mornin'. Feelin' alright?"

I yawned. "Yeah." I sighed, "Sorry 'bout all that this mornin'."

"Me too. Who'd have thought I'd drive ya to drink before 6am." He chuckled slightly. "But for real, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run out on ya like that. It was my stupid idea of the best plan."

I shrugged and got up to go to the toilet.

"So what's the plan?" I said after I'd freshened up.

"Figure we'd keep goin', head to Dallas like I planned."

"What's in Dallas?"

"Me!" He laughed his unique laugh.

"Sure, we'll need clothes first though. You need a t-shirt for a start. Who the hell decides to run away with just jeans and a denim jacket?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll hit up a shop in town, should be open by now."

We rolled into Hugo about 45mins later. The guy at the roadhouse had held us back slightly; he wanted to make sure I was 100% alright. I guess he'd heard the commotion this morning.

There was a charity shop just off the main street so I dragged Dallas in there. The old lady behind the desk looked at us pityingly. She figured we were runaways, made us take a few things, free of charge. Dally left a few dollars on the bench when she wasn't looking though.

We each had a change of clothes, she also gave us a blanket, some food vouchers for the general store and a jacket for me. Although it was summer it was slightly chilly so I changed into my jeans and a jumper that she'd let me take, before we made our way into the store. We got our supplies from the general store and made our way back to the car, but we passed a phone box.

"I better call my brothers."

Dally handed me a couple of coins and took the stuff over to the car.

"Hello?"

"Soda? It's me Cassi."

"Oh thank god, Pony told us ya left with Dallas last night. He wasn't lookin' too good when we last saw him. How are ya?"

"We're good, he just needs some time away from Tulsa. I'm gunna calm him down before I bring him back."

"Sounds like a good idea. Where are ya?"

"Hugo, on our way to Dallas."

"Sure, just don't be away too long, he lookin' after ya?"

I paused for a second, "Yeah he is."

"You don't sound so sure. If he ain't you call me straight away, ya hear? I'll be down there."

"Don't worry Soda. It's all good, we're just workin' some stuff out. How's Johnny and Darry?"

"Johnny's stable, but he ain't the best, he's hangin' in there though. Darry ain't best pleased, but you'd figure that. He feels bad he ain't seen ya properly since he kicked ya out. He feels awful bad."

"Tell him not to worry, I'm doin' ok."

"Yeah he's just worried about ya bein' away with Dallas is all. He knows he saved ya though so he's kinda happy. But just don't drag this trip out."

"I'll try." I looked over at Dally, leaning against the car, smoke in mouth, looking cool as ever leaning against our stolen car in his new t-shirt and jeans. "Anyway I gotta go, but I'll call ya soon."

"Sure, just look after yourself, ya hear?"

"I will."

"And look after Dally, he needs it."

"I'll try."

Soda laughed before hanging up.


	15. Chapter 15

I groaned in the seat, my side was hurting real bad, the painkillers had well and truly worn off and my burns were killing me now.

"What's wrong?"

"Just hurts that's all. I think I need new bandages too, I gotta clean the burns."

"Alright, soon as we get there I'll sort ya out."

"How much money we got left?"

"Don't you worry 'bout it."

We eventually rolled into Dallas just after 3pm, Dally cruised around for a bit until he found a pharmacy, then he parked up and told me to wait there, engine running.

He disappeared inside for a few minutes before casually strolling out the store then bolting to the car. He threw a bundle of stuff at me and roared off down the street. I looked in my lap and found a box of painkillers, some bandages and a tube of antiseptic stuff. He did good.

It seemed like we were driving around for ages, the movement of the car was hurting my burns even more.

"Do you even know where you're goin'?"

Dally just winked. I took that as a no, but we finally pulled up outside a Western looking bar just on the outskirts of town. It looked a lot like Buck's funnily enough.

"Wait here doll."

"But what is this place?"

He ignored me and made his way across the parking lot to the front door. He disappeared inside for a few minutes, reappearing with someone at the door a few minutes later. He was an older guy, looked like a real Texan cowboy, I wondered how Dally knew him. They shook hands and Dal made his way back over to me.

"C'mon babe, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Inside."

"Oh, sure." I grabbed up my supplies and followed Dally, he grabbed the rest of the stuff and shoved it in my bag and took that.

We made our way inside the bar, it was pretty lively looking, slightly better looked after than Buck's place was, and being a Saturday it was fairly busy. The cowboy guy showed us upstairs and opened a room for us. Dally thanked him again and he left, giving me a smile on the way out.

The room was much nicer than the motel room last night, it was fairly clean, looked like good sheets on the double bed, there was a dresser to put our clothes on and a bathroom just out in the hall next door to us.

"What is this place?" I sat down on the bed.

"A guy I work for from time to time. I jockey for him the odd time. My dad used to as well."

"Oh, right. How come you knew him?"

"That's how my mom and dad met. He was workin' the rodeo circuit down here, she was down from New York with family and they hooked up. Guess that's where I came along, Dallas, so they had to get married. We moved to Tulsa to be near my dad's family for a bit but mom wanted us to move to New York. It never worked out though. My dad's just… well… yeah." He didn't want to elaborate. He was pretty dark about it all. This is the most he's ever told me, or anyone I'm sure. "But come down here from time to time and work a bit."

Dally frequently would go missing for a couple weeks here and there, I mostly just figured he was hiding from trouble, maybe he was and was just hiding here.

"So we're stayin' here I guess?"

"Yeah for a bit."

"Why don't ya wanna go back to Tulsa?"

"Just don't wanna be around there for a bit." He shrugged.

"Is it Johnny?"

"Look I don't wanna talk about it ok?" He was getting snappy now. Uncomfortable with the openness of our discussion.

"Ok, ok." I started to peel off the bandages on my arm, scrunching my nose up at the pain. The burn didn't look so bad, but it was pretty painful. I made my way through to the bathroom to clean up, taking my jeans off was the worst part, they were slightly too big for me so it wasn't too tight around the burn but the sensation of pulling the leg down over the bandages was pretty uncomfortable.

I sorted myself out clean and put some fresh bandages on and made my way back to the room. Dallas had changed into fresh clothes and was lying on the bed. I took some painkillers and downed them with water from the bathroom and joined him. I was pretty tired, probably hungover even from my early drinking binge this morning. I joined him on the bed and settled in to sleep for a bit.

When I woke Dallas was gone, panic rushed over me for a second before I realised he was probably just downstairs. I tidied myself up and made my way down to the bar. I was feeling a little better, but I was starving hungry.

Like I thought, I found Dally propping up the bar chatting to the owner. It was much busier down here now, I realised it was about 8pm, man I slept for a long time, no wonder I was so hungry. I made my way over to him, noticing the couple of girls giving him the glad eye from the opposite side of the bar. I don't blame them, he's certainly a guy you can't pass by, he loved the attention too so he was hamming it up.

I hopped onto the stool next to him, just wearing my skirt and a singlet, so I had to try and be dainty. They shot me daggers he turned round and put his arm round my shoulder.

"So I didn't introduce you properly before babe, this is Whistler. Whistler this is Cassi." Great he was drunk. At least he wasn't in a bad mood any more.

"Hey, thanks for lettin' us stay here."

"Not a problem at all lil' lady. Anythin' I can do to be of service, let me know."

I smiled back at him before turning to Dal, Whistler left us in peace to go and serve the girls who were looking very disappointed. "Hey Dal, I'm really hungry, can we get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure we can babe."

"And do ya reckon there's a phone I can use?"

"Yeah come with me."

He led me through the back behind the bar to another room. There was a small kitchen and staffroom area with a TV and a sofa. I guess it kind of doubled as Whistler's living room. There was a phone in the corner which Dal led me to.

"Y'know I've called ya from here before." He sat on the countertop next to the phone.

"Huh?"

"'member at the beginning of the year when I knocked off that store? I had to get outta town for a bit so I came down here and worked with Whistler for a few weeks. I called your place to check in, thought I'd get Darry on the line but it was you… made me smile."

I laughed at him, he was being so open and chatty. I'm guessing that was the whisky talking.

"What you laughin' at?"

"Nothin', just you."

He winked at me and picked up the phone and thrust it into my hands. God he was in such a good mood all of a sudden.

I dialled the number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Great it was Darry, I had hoped for Soda really.

"Hey Darry, it's me."

"Cassi? Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm with Dally, didn't Soda tell ya?"

"Yeah but I thought you'd be back by now."

"Nah we'll be gone for a bit, Dally just needs some time to cool off." Dally frowned at me and made his way over to the fridge. I whispered, "He's a bit messed up about Johnny."

"Well, sure I get that, but he can't go takin' off with you."

"Darry I went with him, he tried to break up with me."

"Good."

"Darry don't get in another argument about this."

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He was quiet for a moment. "Y'know how messed up I was when all that happened? Thinkin' that the last time I would have seen ya I was kickin' ya out. I didn't wanna leave things like that."

It was my turn to sigh. "I know ya didn't. I just hope that you can get over the whole Dally thing."

"I can't promise anythin'. I just know how much trouble he is. I don't think mom n dad would have been too happy about it."

"Nonsense, mum used to tease me all the time about Dally, I think she thought I had a crush on him. But I guess she was just seein' the future." Dally had a sandwich in his hand when he popped back onto the countertop next to me, grinning stupidly at that last sentence.

Darry huffed. "Whatever. Just don't let him get you involved in his trouble, especially if he's so messed up about Johnny. He won't be thinkin' straight. Johnny's still not doin' good either."

"Yeah ok, I'll look after him."

"And yourself. Also you'll never guess what happened tonight?"

"What?"

"Dally's dad came round."

"He what?!"

"I ain't never seen him before but he showed up at our place askin' for him."

"How'd he know where we lived?" Dally was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Apparently someone at Buck's told him."

"So what'd he want?"

"Just wanted to see Dally. I guess he saw all the stuff in the paper. Wanted trouble with him, I dunno. I can see why Dal don't wanna be round him. He was drunk, and a complete ass. Almost had to throw him out."

"Huh. I see. Weird."

"Just be careful tellin' him. It might push him over the edge."

"Yeah I will be. It's ok we're with his friend."

"What friend? Where are you?"

"In Dallas-"

"You're in Texas?!"

"Yeah, Darry we're fine. We're stayin' with his friend Whistler, at his bar. Dally jockeys for him sometimes."

"So you've ran away with Dallas, to Texas and are stayin' in some random guy's bar, full of people you don't know. I don't even like you goin' to Buck's for goodness sake!"

"Alright, alright, don't wig out."

"You sure as hell better get your ass home soon. Dally's got a hell of a lot to answer for."

"Darry just give us time!"

"You better call me every day y'hear?"

"Yeah ok, I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Please look after yourself, put Dally on."

I obliged and handed Dally the phone. He looked pretty pissed off at me for that.

Dally agreed with a few things and tried to reassure Darry while I made myself a sandwich.

They eventually hung up and Dally joined me on the sofa while I scarfed down my sandwich.

"So what was he sayin'?"

"Just threatenin' me to look after ya. What was he sayin' to you?"

"Oh nothin' really."

"Sure didn't sound like nothin'. Spill." He nudged me.

"Well, apparently your dad came round to our house to look for ya this evenin'."

Dally stood up. "He what?"

"He came round lookin' for ya, saw all the shit in the newspaper and asked round at Buck's for ya. He said to try our place."

"No good piece of shit." He kicked the sofa.

"Hey, Dal calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't calm down." He started pacing up and around the room. "He don't give a shit about me, why the hell'd he turn up all of a sudden?"

I got up and walked over to him. "Babe, please, cool it. He's gone ok, he don't know where we are."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Ok I know you aren't. But what's the big deal?"

"Nothin'." He stormed back out to the bar.

I groaned and followed him. He sat back down at the bar and grabbed another drink, Whistler just handed him the bottle freely.

"Dal, please just cool it. Come upstairs with me?"

"Nah, I just wanna hang down here for a bit. You go." He stared at the bottle.

"Nah I'll stay with ya."

"No just go. I ain't gunna be good company. I'll come up later on."

I left him to it, figuring I wasn't going to get anywhere when he was like this. So I made my way back upstairs and slid into bed. It was really comfy and felt pretty good, so I decided to have another snooze, if I could.

I wonder why he had such a reaction about this, I knew he didn't like his dad, I knew he could be pretty mean to Dal, but I didn't think he'd get so worked up.

I managed to sleep for a while, I had to take some more painkillers though, these ones weren't as good as the stuff they gave you in the hospital. I woke up in pain not long after midnight. Dal still wasn't upstairs so I had my painkillers and went down to find him. I knew what state he'd be in, so I prepared for the worst. And sure enough there he was at the bar, same seat, most of the bottle gone, and the two girls from earlier were sat either side of him. He wasn't really paying them too much attention, but they seemed to be happy. I went up to him, glaring at them as I did so.

"You comin' up to bed?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He looked at me slightly confused.

"He don't wanna go to bed with you, much better offer right here." One of the girls was snarking at me.

"Whatever bitch."

Dally smirked and got off the seat ready to follow me up.

"Waste of time goin' with her cowboy, you'd have a much better night with us." The other girl popped her gum and twirled her hair seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. Probably catch somethin' too while he's at it."

The girl threw her drink at me and I saw red, I threw myself at her thumped her a couple of times as she fell off her stool. The other girl tried joining in but I managed to throw her off, I got hit a couple times but I didn't care. Dally managed to grab me and drag me off as Whistler laughed from the other side of the bar. There were a few other cat calls and things as Dally dragged me upstairs. I heard Whistler kicking the other two girls out and I had a giggle to myself, serves them right.

"Jesus Cassi, that was somethin'."

"Serves them right, little whores! I was right there and they were still tryin' to pick you up."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible." He winked, but then hiccupped.

"Yeah, irresistible." I smacked his arm as I left to go to the bathroom and sort myself out for bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for reading guys, hope you are still enjoying it! If you have suggestions or feedback let me know!**

It was Friday night and tonight Dal was riding for Whistler in a rodeo. Most of the week he'd been helping out behind the bar and I was doing what I could to make myself useful, but he'd asked him to come down to the rodeo tonight instead. I was a bit worried though, he was riding Saddle Bronc and it could be quite brutal. But there was no way I was staying at home so I'd just spend the night watching from between my fingers.

I tied my plaid shirt around my belly button, just below where the burns were. I'd had to keep wrapping them, but they were healing nicely. The one on the top of my arm was covered too and I pulled my jeans on gently over my leg burn. I'd developed a slight cough recently as well. I figured it had something to do with the smoke inhalation, but we couldn't afford to see a doctor so I was just taking it easy.

I met Dal downstairs; he was finishing off a shift at the bar for Whistler's assistant manager guy. He was a real jerk, he'd tried picking me up earlier in the week but Dal set him straight, then they realised who each other were and had to work together the following night. Let's just say things were awkward around here.

I got down there and Dal was carrying one of the kegs from the storeroom to the bar and Lenny, Whistler's assistant, was no where to be seen. I let Dally put the keg down before running up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He was quite a bit taller than me; he and Darry were pretty much the same height, just over 6ft tall. I was only pushing 5'5'', but I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his neck.

"How ya doin' cowboy?"

He turned round and caught me, pushing me against the bar; he flashed me a dangerous smile before leaning down to kiss me. He lifted me onto the bar before continuing the kiss.

We were interrupted though a couple of seconds later.

"How 'bout ya keep it in your pants Dallas and get those other kegs up." Lenny's tone was cutting and condescending. Dal sure as hell didn't like to be told what to do, never mind being told what to do by some cowpoke who was only 2 years older than him. I remember Pony telling me once that he, Dal and Johnny were in a dime store and a guy at the counter told Dally to move across and he turned round and punched him clear across the face, knocked one of his teeth out.

I grabbed Dally's shirt to stop him swinging round, luckily he was calm, I guess he knew he had to put up with Lenny if he wanted to stay at Whistler's.

"Sure thing Len." He patted my legs and made his way back out to the store room.

I sighed and was ready to hop off the bar top when Lenny made his way across. "Shame I ain't comin' to the rodeo tonight, pretty lady like you needs company." He smirked and ran his hand up my thigh.

I just glared at him and slapped it. "You're the last person I'd want company from." I hopped down and made my way through to the backroom. "Looser." I added as I walked through.

Finally Dally had finished bringing the kegs round and came through to get me.

"You ok doll?"

"Yeah, ready to roll?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed Whistler's keys and we made our way out the back to the pickup. Whistler was already down there so we were just going to meet him there.

We drove for about 15 minutes out to the showgrounds where they were holding it. It was still an hour or so till it started and there were people everywhere. Much bigger than the ones we had back in Tulsa. I guess it's true what they say: everything's bigger in Texas!

We made our way round to the back where the competitors were getting ready. Dally had a couple of races and then the saddle bronc competition. I'm glad it was last, Dal was really good, but odds were he'd get busted up pretty good too.

As usual there were plenty of girls hanging around the place. I parted with Dally and he made his way down to the stables, I climbed up onto the fence to watch them set up and muck around in the practice ring like some of the other girls. I could hear the couple of girls next to me commenting on how much of a babe Dallas was whilst we watched him and Whistler saddle up the horse he was racing. I smirked to myself, he was all mine.

He hadn't ridden for a while so I watched as he rode around the grounds, Whistler standing back and shouting directions, but he was clearly pleased with Dal's skill.

I was quite happy minding my own, watching the practice ring with the few other girls that were there, but Dally came back to check on me.

"I told ya, I'm fine."

"Just watch out ok, stay in the one spot and I'll come find ya as soon as I finish."

"Yeah ok, I ain't goin' no where."

He was quite stern, worried about me being here alone but he got like this before rodeos anyway. I just kissed him and agreed with him before he went off back through to the stables.

The two girls next to me were looking at me and whispering to each other, clearly jealous. I decided to go and grab a seat near the main arena so I jumped off the fence. As I did so my shirt slid up revealing the bandages and the couple of bruises I had from those girls at the bar the other night. I just sighed and pulled it down, arranging it again to cover the bandages. But I heard the two girls next to me gasp as they saw it, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" They asked full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Oh just we saw ya talkin' to your boyfriend, he seems a bit harsh, and well the bruises…" One of the girls was soft featured, with pale brown hair in plaits. She seemed really nice; her friend was blonde, quite sharp looking but very quiet.

I frowned at them. "I was caught in a fire, got burns all down my left side, it wasn't him. And the bruises, well, I got in a fight with some girl."

"Oh, sure. Sorry, we don't mean to pry, just worried is all."

I smiled at her. "That's ok. Who are you here to watch?" I decided to strike up conversation, maybe I wouldn't have to sit alone after all.

"No one in particular. You?"

"Just him, we're from Tulsa, but just down here for a bit."

"Oh, nice. I'm Marcie and this is Layla, I've only ever been to one rodeo before and this is Layla's first. But it's a fun night out I guess."

"Sure is, I go to rodeos all the time back home, my brother and friends race a lot so we always go watch."

We sat together and watched the races, got a bite to eat and just chatted. They were both 19, like Dallas, they were surprised I was only just turning 17, wondered what my parents thought about me dating an older guy and staying away with him. Wasn't too awkward of a conversation I guess, I just explained what happened. They were both really lovely. I think they were quite Christian, not that there's anything wrong with that, but they were funny.

I told them all about my family actually, it was nice to have some girls to talk to, well anyone to talk to. Dally wasn't exactly the conversational type. Even though we were dating he liked to keep things to himself. I was missing being able to talk to Evie and Ange whenever I wanted, even Sandy, although she reminded me of these girls, very polite and quiet. What I wouldn't give to mess around with Evie right now, we had so much fun at rodeos!

Soda used to work at some stables, Dally worked there too from time to time. Soda quit though after 'his' horse was sold. As soon as he started working there he fell in love with this guy's horse, Mickey Mouse, but when the owner sold it he quit. He was so cut up about it, was such a shame really. But we've spent a lot of time round rodeos and horses, so being here was making me kind of homesick.

I was so busy chatting to Marcie and Layla that I wasn't really paying that much attention to Dally's races. But it was the saddle bronc now and I was on the edge of my seat. He started and went real well but was eventually bucked off. He hit the ground hard and I almost jumped out of my seat, but he got up and shook himself off after a few seconds. Everyone cheered, I think he'd had the longest time so far.

"He did well." Marcie congratulated with a smile.

"Yeah I hope no one else beats his time, I think he's 1st so far!" I got up. "I better go down and find him, but if you want to feel free to come by Whistler's bar and hang around. I don't know how long I'll be in town for though."

"Not a problem, I'll see what we can do."

"Thanks for the company." I gave them both a smile and made my way down towards the stable entrance.

I hung around and had a smoke while I waited for Dally to come out. There were only a few more guys to go so I'm guessing they might wait inside for the round to be over.

After about half an hour Dally came running out. He had a couple bruises coming up but otherwise looked ok. He had a massive smile on his face, not something I saw very often.

"1st place babe!"

I gave him a massive hug. "That's awesome!"

"What's even more awesome is the cut of the winnings I got."

"Oh sweet!"

"Let's get back to the bar and celebrate now!"

He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the truck, confident strut as he did so, although I could tell he was limping slightly, I guess that landing was as hard as it looked.

When we got back to the bar it was pretty wild. Friday night's seemed to go off here. I thought the Saturday we arrived was good but Fridays seemed better. Dally went on over to the bar and ordered us a couple of drinks, but I wanted to call Darry first, I didn't get a chance earlier.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sodapop, it's me."

"Oh hey Cassi, how ya doin'?" He didn't sound his usual chirpy self.

"What's wrong Soda?"

"Just Johnny, I wanted to call ya but I didn't know the number. He's real bad. I reckon you guys should come back. I know Dal won't like it but he'll regret it if he don't."

"Oh jeez, what's happenin'?"

"Seems like he's caught an infection or somethin'. The Docs ain't too pleased with his chances, reckon he won't be able to fight it off."

I had to fight back the tears, but the lump in my throat gave away my sadness. "Ok, I'll tell him in the mornin'. I'll get him to take us back."

"Ok, fair call. Just watch out, I dunno how he'll take the news."

"Yeah I think he's been buryin' his head in the sand about it all."

"How'd the rodeo go?"

"Real good. Dal came first in saddle bronc, and placed in his barrel race, so he's on a bit of a high at the moment. Which is why I don't wanna tell him 'bout this till tomorrow."

"Fair call. Alright we'll I guess we'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll do my best, but if he won't leave and I get stuck here, tell Johnny I love him." My voice cracked there.

"'course I will sis. Look after yourself."

"Will do. Love you Soda."

"You too kid."

I took a couple of minutes to compose myself before heading back out. How could I break this to Dal? This was the whole reason we came here, he wanted to hide from the reality of the situation. He loved that kid, I didn't know if he loved me, I knew he cared for me, a lot, but you could tell how much he loved Johnny. They were the same in so many ways, it was just Johnny was the softer version. They had similar lives and Dally just wanted to look out for him, I think Johnny looked up to him, wanting to be like him, confident, street smart, tough, but Dally wanted to keep him the way he was, innocent, enjoying life. It was as if Johnny was all the things Dally wanted to be, but just couldn't be, he was too far gone.

I sighed and made my way out to the bar. Dally was there, living it up with Whistler who'd just gotten back. He wrapped his arm around me again, passing me a drink. "Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, all fine." I gave him my best fake smile. He bought it and made me take my drink.

I happily downed it, and the next few, just wanting to forget what was in store tomorrow. After a while I started to forget all my worries and enjoyed dancing with Dally, and messing around. I think Dally was enjoying rubbing it in Lenny's face, every time he served us at the bar he made a point of being close to me, I didn't mind I wanted to wind him up too. He was such a creep.

I ended up in the back corner with Dally, making out, things were getting pretty hot and heavy when Whistler came over.

"I'm sorry to break up the party, but can I borrow ya for a sec Dal?" He was drunk too, still embarrassed about breaking us up, but he found it amusing slightly.

"Yeah sure." Dally turned back to me. "Wait for me upstairs babe." His brown eyes were dark and dangerous, but dangerous in a good way.

"Sure thing cowboy." I winked and made my way to the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

I made my way upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed into one of Dal's t-shirts and made my way to the bathroom. It was a lovely big room with a toilet, one of those big, old fashioned baths with a shower and a lovely big sink and mirror. I checked myself out in the mirror for a bit. Taking my time on account of how drunk I was I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth before washing my face. I heard the door open and close behind me, thinking it was Dallas I kept washing my face, wiggling my hips slightly as I did so. We were the only people, other than Whistler, who lived here. I finished rinsing off and reached out for the towel, dried off and turned round ready to ambush Dal. I didn't expect to be ambushed myself.

"Lenny!" I jumped slightly at seeing the stocky blonde standing by the door. "What are you doin' in here?" I was pretty pissed off. This was pushing the line of creepy too far.

He shrugged and took a few steps towards me. I took a couple of steps back in response but my back pushed up against the sink.

"Lenny, get out of here." I started to panic slightly; he was staring at me intently and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I saw you at the bar. Tryin' to make me jealous. How 'bout we make that Dallas jealous?" He pushed up against me and ran his hand up my waist.

"How 'bout you piss off back downstairs, before you do anythin' you regret." I tried to sound threatening, but my voice wavered slightly at the end, giving away my menacing façade.

"How 'bout you just shut up and give in. You know you want to."

I whimpered slightly as he put his other hand on my waist. I tried to push him away but he was too big. He wasn't as tall as Dally but he was pretty stocky and rough. He pushed me back against the wall and I could feel the stubble on his cheek as he ran his lips over my neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" I tried yelling out but he quickly put one hand over my mouth, the other hand slid under the t-shirt and up to my chest.

I shuddered as he groped around, his lips leaving their mark on my neck. I wished for anything that Dally would make his way upstairs now, what was he even doing down there? Why wasn't he coming back upstairs?

I could feel the bulge in his pants as he pulled my underwear down. I started crying and wrestling harder against him, but it was no use, he was too strong. I managed to stamp on his foot pretty hard and he stumbled slightly, which bought me a couple of seconds, but it resulted in me getting a smack across the face. He moved his hand from my mouth to my arm and slammed me against the wall again. His hand was piercing into the burn on my arm and I winced at the pain.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "You in there Cassi?"

It was Dally, Lenny tried to shut me up but he wasn't quite quick enough. I managed to get out "Dal hel-" before he slugged me in the jaw.

But that's all it took for Dally to know it was me. I could hear him trying to open the door, but Lenny had locked it. In the time it took Dally to bust the door down Lenny had thrown me to the floor.

Dally finally busted the door and it flew open. He took one look at me on the floor before he launched himself at Lenny. I dragged myself out of the way and ran over to the door as Dally had Lenny up against the wall, yelling at him, asking what the hell he thought he was doing in here with me.

Lenny tried blaming it on my saying that I came onto him, but I just yelled at Dally that Lenny was forcing me. It didn't take too much to convince him and he laid into Lenny. I was grateful but I didn't want to see it.

I ran out of the room as I heard, what I'm sure was Lenny's head, hit the edge of the sink. I threw myself into our room and grabbed my underwear and jeans, shoving them on as quickly as I could. I threw Dally's jacket on over me and shoved the little amount of belongings that we had into my bag and sat in the corner of the bed.

I could hear the commotion next door in the bathroom and dreaded to think what was going on in there. I knew Dal would as good as kill him, but there was nothing I'd be able to do to stop him.

I guess the commotion was just as loud downstairs because after a few minutes Whistler and a couple of other guys came charging up the stairs and into the bathroom. I could hear them yelling at Dally and I went back over to the doorway and looked into the hallway. The two guys I didn't know had Dally by the arms, they were struggling to hold him back, as much as he'd had to drink Dally can hold his liquor and hell mend the person who pissed him off.

Whistler got in front of him and asked what the hell was going on. Dally just yelled back about how he was going to kill him.

"You damn well might have! Now what in the name of all that is holy did he do?!"

Dally yelled back some more about him having it coming and that he was forcing himself on me. Whistler scowled and looked back at Lenny, then to me.

"This true Cassi?" I nodded, he didn't take much convincing, I guess the look on my face and the bruises kind of said it all. He nodded and sighed. "Alright Dally, take my old Chevy and beat it outta here. I'll deal with this." He motioned for the guys to take Dal downstairs. I grabbed my bag from the room and followed. Peeking slightly into the bathroom. There was a hell of a lot of blood on the tiles, and there was a red stained Lenny lying in the corner, he didn't look like he was moving and I wondered if he was still breathing.

Whistler handed Dal some keys as we made our way across the parking lot. Dal was still furious but he did as he was told. Whistler told him he'd take care of Lenny and for us to beat it out of here before any cops got wind of it. You never know who might be paying attention.

I didn't notice how bad I was shaking until we got in the car. I huddled against the door in the cab of the truck as Dally roared it to life. Whistler apologised profusely and told Dal he'd be welcome back as always, that's if he wanted to come back.

Dal skidded out of the gravel lot and onto the road, still raging. I could feel the heat coming off him from my side of the cab. I looked over and saw the blood on his knuckles and down his shirt and shuddered. I pulled my knees up so they were against my chest and rested my head on them.

It started to sink in really what had just happened. I could feel his hands all over me again, the smell of his terrible cologne and stale beer from the bar. I shuddered more violently this time, I felt sick too.

Dal finally calmed down enough to notice me shuddering. I tried to stop it but I couldn't and wave after wave of violent motion came over me, I think I was in shock.

"I'm sorry doll, you ok?" He tried to ask me in a soothing voice.

I shook my head. "Pull over!"

He obliged and the car skidded to a stop in the gravel at the side of the highway. I had no idea where we were or where we were heading but I threw myself out of the pickup and threw up and kept throwing up. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I leant back against the wheel of the pickup as Dal made his way around to see if I was ok. I pulled my knees back up against me and sat there, calming down.

Dal sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered again, he almost pulled away but then he tightened his grip and pulled me against him.

"You ok?" I shook my head, he grunted and pulled me in tighter. "I'm so sorry babe. He ain't gunna get you now though." I nodded.

"Thanks." I managed to get out.

"Sure thing. Y'know I'd kill anyone who lays a hand on you." I nodded again. "Let's get outta here then. There ain't nothin' for us."

"Take me home. To Tulsa." The only thing I wanted right now was my brothers. I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted Darry.

Actually I was lying, what I really wanted was my dad. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. And as much as I hated Darry telling me off and acting like a replacement dad, he really was the next best thing. As much as I loved Dal and knew he'd look after me, there are just some times a girl needs her dad. Now is one of those times.

"Sure." He lifted me up and helped me back into the truck before running back around his side and starting it up again.

Luckily once we'd left town we hadn't made it too far down the highway, so Dally turned back around and pointed us towards Oklahoma and sped off. I don't know how long we'd been driving for; I was kind of drifting in and out. But I came back to reality as we pulled off the smooth highway onto some gravel. I looked up from my huddled position and noticed that we were back at the motel from last week.

"I'm gunna get us a room. I'm still too drunk to drive and you needa have some proper sleep." He was looking at me cautiously.

I nodded.

"K, I'll be right back." He gave me another worried glance and jumped out of the truck and made his way to the shop. I wondered vaguely if it'd be the same guy from last time and what he'd make of seeing Dal in this state.

As I waited I thought about how much things had changed in the last two weeks. It made me start crying again, thinking about Johnny and what a mess he and Pony were in, why we ended up down here and now what happened. Nothing could ever go right for us.

I jumped when Dal opened my door to help me down. He mumbled an apology and helped me down; grabbing the bag he led me towards the room. I sat down on the bed as he locked the door.

"Wanna get changed?" I shrugged in response. "Ok. You can go to sleep if ya like? I'm gunna wash up." He motioned to his hands. I nodded and he looked at me again worriedly before making his way to the bathroom. I pulled off my jeans and rummaged in the bag for something to wear instead. Our limited supply of clothes meant I didn't have any track pants. But Dal had managed to pick up some shorts at some point during the last week, so I put them on. I still had on the t-shirt; I shuddered and took it off, throwing it across the room before finding another one. I curled up in bed and stared at the wall as I waited for Dally to finish up in the shower. The t-shirt smelt nice, like Dally, I burrowed down into it slightly and breathed it in deep. I looked at the clock, noticing it was close to 3am. I guess we'd left Whistler's bar around 1:30am.

Dally eventually made his way out from the shower. He rummaged in the bag, probably looking for his shorts.

"Sorry, I got them."

He looked over at me. "Oh, that's ok." He pulled his underwear back on and found a t-shirt to throw on, making his way back over to the bed. He pulled the comforter back and slid in beside me.

I let him pull me into him, I didn't think I'd be able to get much sleep but at least I felt safe like this. I looked down at his hands, the knuckles were busted open in a couple of spots and they were swollen and red already. He really laid into Lenny.

I kissed his chest and burrowed into him some more.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't think I slept a wink all night. I mostly switched between staring at the ceiling and looking at Dally while he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I hadn't noticed it before, he looked innocent even. The anger that he harboured when awake wasn't evident in his sleeping face. I thought a lot about him really.

Dally was one of a kind. I didn't really know what to make of it. He was so cold and angry at everything. He had to become hard to cope with his hand in life, but every so often you'd get this glimpse into what he really felt. You could see it in the way he looked out for Johnny, how he was handling, or not handling, his uncertain future. Then there was me. Like I said before I couldn't tell if he loved me as such, I knew he cared a lot about me, more than he could handle sometimes, but I guess it wasn't in the same way as Johnny. He loved Johnny like a brother, whatever he felt for me was confusing for him.

It was confusing for me to. I'd seen Dal in action on plenty of occasions. I'd been there myself watching him give girls a hard time. He'd never do anything like what Lenny did, but he'd talk dirty to them, about them, anything to make them uncomfortable. It was like a game to him and some of the other Greaser guys. But last night Lenny had crossed the line and he made sure he knew it. I don't know if that was because he loved me really, or if he'd do the same for any girl in that situation. But I thought about it some more and figured he probably wouldn't. At least not to that extent.

I wondered what the future held for us, for him. No matter what happened, whether we stayed together or not, I knew I'd be ok. I had my brothers and ultimately I'd do anything for them and they'd do anything for me. But Dal felt like he had no one, although he had us. I'd do anything for him, probably we all would, but he didn't believe that. I thought a lot about that. What could I do to prove to him that he was loved, that there was something worth fighting for in life, rather than fighting against.

I watched the light of the sun come up through the curtains knowing that today would be a long day. I still hadn't told him about Johnny. It was the last thing on my mind last night, but I knew we had to go and see him, so I'd have to tell him sooner or later. I just hoped he could handle it. I don't know how he'd take seeing Johnny, the only real family he felt he had, in that state. It wasn't going to be good.

I didn't want to wake him, even though I knew we needed to get a move on. So I waited for him to eventually come round. I guess he sensed that sooner or later and he opened one of his eyes and looked at me. Rubbing them before opening both eyes.

"How ya doin' doll?" He mumbled, mind still full of sleep.

"Alright. You?"

"Y'know me. Get any sleep?"

"Not really."

He pulled his arm out from under me and lent up on his elbow so he was looking down at me kind of. I could see some emotion flash through his brown eyes before he hardened up. "So, uh, how you really doin'? I didn't really ask ya last night, but I gotta know…" He left the question hanging. I knew what he was getting at though.

I groaned. "Look, nothin' really happened. He just, uh, like, I dunno. Felt me up I guess? I dunno. He got close though." I shivered at the thought and I could feel him tense up next to me. This time I could tell what emotion flashed through his eyes, anger. "But you got there in time. Thanks." I tried to smile, but fell short.

He looked me over, noticing the bruises I'm sure were on my face from Lenny's hits, then they stopped on my neck.

"What?"

"Fuckin' asshole. Wasn't enough that he had to do that but he left a hickey on your neck too. I hope he's dead."

My hands went instinctively to my neck, where I knew he had been. "Eugh." I said disgusted.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He rolled over and went to the toilet. I stayed in bed while he got dressed. Contemplating how I was going to tell him about Johnny.

"So uh, when we get back to Tulsa I think we should make a stop by the hospital."

He stopped what he was doing, saying, without turning to face me. "Why?"

"Soda told me Johnny ain't doin' so good. Reckons we should come back and see him." I sat up, ready for the explosion.

"So that's why we're goin' back to Tulsa? It ain't happenin'. Alright. I knew I shoulda gone the other way on the highway, headed to Houston."

"It's not like I invented the whole Lenny thing as a way of tricking you to go back to Tulsa!" I was angry now. "I really want to see Darry." I pouted slightly.

"Why? All he'll do is have a go at you about me. How I didn't look after ya properly." He kicked his boots.

"He's the closest person I have to my dad ok? I need to see him." I started crying slightly.  
Dally groaned in frustration and sat down on the end of the bed. "This is why I don't wanna go back to Tulsa, there ain't nothin' there for me but shit. My deadbeat of a dad, Darry goin' off at me 'bout you, Johnny's goin' too. Nothin'."

"What about me huh?"

"Fuck's sake." He turned around to look at me. "This is what you really want?"

"Yes. Plus you'll regret it if somethin' does happen to Johnny and you never saw him."

He just cursed some more, he could swear real good when he wanted to. "Fine. Get your shit together then." I kinda hoped he'd be a bit nicer to me given how fragile I was still feeling. But I didn't expect anything different. He hit the door frame and sulked off outside for a smoke.

I went to the bathroom to shower and change, scrubbing my neck extra hard. I put the flannelette jacket Dal had found during the week on over my singlet, the only clean top I had left. I wished Dal still had his leather jacket, but he'd given it to Pony for the church and it had gotten too burnt to salvage.

Dally was in a foul mood as we left the shop after returning the keys, unfortunately as we left there were some cops who were coming in for a coffee. I prayed under my breath that Dal would keep his cool, he never usually did around cops and I could sense he'd probably want to self sabotage so he wouldn't have to come to the hospital with me.

I grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't even think about sayin' anythin' to 'em." He squeezed my hand in agreement, reluctantly.

Dally rubbed his hair as we walked past and I thought we were clear but the cops stopped us after a few steps.

The bigger and older of the two made his way forward, his younger and smaller partner tagging along behind. "How you two doin'?"

"We're fine." I said with a smile, squeezing Dally's hand. I could tell Dally was fit to burst.

"What happened to your hand there son?"

"I'm not your son. And it ain't none of your business." Dally glared.

"Just leave it babe." I tried to pull him away.

"Well it is my business if I think there's a crime been committed?"

"What crime? The crime of havin' bruised knuckles?"

"The crime of hittin' this young lady."

It was my turn to scowl, getting my two-cents in before Dally lost it. "He didn't hit me."

"Then what happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight with a couple girls."

He eyed me sceptically. "I take it his is from a fight too then?"

"You can take it whatever way you want, but I sure as hell didn't hit her." Dally was getting more and more irate with every passing second.

"Look officer, he's done nothin' wrong, we just wanna head home. We're a bit behind schedule. There's nothin' goin' on."

"Fine, but if anythin' else happens you get yourself down to the nearest station, y'hear?"

"Nothin' will happen." Dally gave him one last look and stormed off towards the car.

"He's done nothin' to me." The officer gave me a pitying smile as I said it but I shrugged and followed Dal to the pickup.

"No good, nosey, fuckin' pigs!" Dal slammed his hands on the steering wheel as we made our way back out onto the highway.

This was going to be a long trip back.

xxxx xxx

We pulled up outside in the hospital car park not long after lunch time. It was fairly busy and I thought I saw Darry's pickup as we drove through looking for a spot, but I couldn't be sure from the quick glance I'd caught. Dally just sat staring at the steering wheel for a few moments.

"You ok?"

"What do you think?"

"Look we gotta go in. We can't sit here all day." He groaned and rubbed his eyes again. "You should probably get a doc to take a look at your knuckles too.

"Nah, they'll just think I've been hittin' ya too." With that he got out the car and slammed the door.

I followed suit and locked my door before slamming it. I followed him towards the hospital doors, I had to jog slightly to keep up, he was a man on a mission. "Dally slow up, we don't even know where we're goin'." But he kept marching.

I managed to catch someone at the nurse's station and they pointed us in the right direction towards the intensive care area. Dally did not look happy, but he followed me into the lift and through the corridors till we found Johnny's wing.

I came to a stop outside Johnny's room and looked back to Dally, he wasn't doing so good, too scared to see what was on the other side of the door.

I made my way over to him and grabbed his hand. "Look you're gunna have to be strong for him, he'll get upset if he sees you upset."

"I ain't upset." He glared through me.

"Ok, well whatever. Just be nice."

"I'm never nice."

I frowned at him but stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He shrugged it off and followed me into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

We got into Johnny's room and Two-Bit, Darry and Ponyboy looked over at us. I guess it was Darry's truck I'd seen out the front. Johnny looked really sick, so pale and fragile looking. He was on a special bed and had a variety of things hooked into him I couldn't tell if he was awake from our position at the door. But I turned to look at Dally who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I see you two have finally decided to join us." Darry got up from his seat beside Johnny's bed and made his way over to us. "'bout time ya'll made it back here an-"

I cut him off with a glare. "Not now Darry." I barged past him and dragged Dally along behind me.

"Now just you hold on a minute Cassi-"

"Look maybe we should go Darry." Luckily Two-Bit stepped in to stop the fight that was about to ensue.

"No I'll go. Shouldn't have come anyway." Dally looked pretty rough and he tried to head back over to the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"We ain't goin' nowhere Winston, now sit your ass down." I pushed him towards Darry's old seat.

"Loo at the state of ya Cassi, covered in bruises, I told ya he couldn't look after you."

Dally looked livid, he stood up abruptly and I had to put my hand on his stomach to keep him from moving.

Darry looked like he was ready to take a swing at Dally, but Ponyboy stood up this time. "Can ya'll just sort this out later, we're s'posed to be here for Johnny an' ya'll are ruinin' it." He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Darry looked ashamed and nodded. "Sure thing. We'll head back then. Wanna stay Pony?"

"No I'll come, leave these two with Johnny for a bit. He'd like that." He squeezed Johnny's arm and got up to follow Darry and Two-Bit out the room.

"Sorry Pony." I apologised.

"It's all good Cassi. See you at home." He tried to smile at me reassuringly but I knew his heart was breaking. He and Johnny were best of friends, Dally looked out for Johnny in a big brotherly way, but Pony was that best friend that he needed. I don't know how they got along so well seeing as neither of them spoke very much, but maybe that's why. They just got each other.

Pony closed the door behind him and I looked down at Dally who was just staring at Johnny's face.

"Maybe talk to him? See if he wakes up a bit."

Dally shrugged in response. But I nudged his arm and he relented. "I'm real sorry kid. I didn't wanna take off like that, but I had to." He rubbed his head in frustration and bit his lip; he often did that when he was nervous.

I pulled the other chair closer and leant my head on Dally's arm. "It'll be ok. He'll rally."

We sat there for a while, just chatting, trying to see if Johnny would wake up. A nurse came in at one point to check on him. She gave us a pitying look; she knew how close things were for Johnny. She told us that he'd gotten a pretty bad infection and it didn't look like he'd be strong enough to fight it off. But depending on how he lasted the night it could go either way.

Not long after the nurse left Johnny's eyes fluttered and he started to come round. Dally was straight on it, he grabbed Johnny's arm. "Johnny? Johnny, you awake?"

"Dally?" He managed to croak, he didn't open his eyes but a faint smile spread on his face.

"Yeah, it's me, and Cassi."

"Didn't t-think I was gun-na see ya 'gain." His words were coming out in short breaths; I could tell he was real tired.

"'course not kid. How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty rough."

"You sure look it man."

I slapped his arm. "Dally!"

But Johnny chuckled. We told him a little bit about Texas while he lay there, he managed to open his eyes a couple times but I think he was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Sounds tuff man… wish I could go down there."

"I'll take ya down when ya get better." Dally squeezed his arm again and Johnny smiled. But the nurse came back in.

"Sorry but visiting hours are over now, you'll have to come back again tomorrow."

"I ain't goin' nowhere." Dally was focused on Johnny.

"Sir he needs his rest, now more than ever." The nurse started to get stern.

"C'mon Dally, he needs all the rest he can get."

"I'll see ya tomorrow Dal." Johnny croaked out.

Dally shot him one more worried glance but decided to get up. He glared at the nurse as we moved past her to the door. Dally made his way out but I turned back and plopped a kiss on Johnny's forhead.

"See ya tomorrow Johnnycakes."

Dally was pretty quiet the whole way home. He was thinking about Johnny, I could tell. I had a good feeling about it though; I knew he'd pull through. I was glad when we walked in the door and I could smell Darry's casserole. Darry hadn't managed to master much of mom's cooking in the year since they passed, but he could sure do a mean casserole.

No sooner had I walked in the door than Soda had me in a huge hug. "Cassi! Man, am I glad you're back."

"Soda, you're chokin' me!"

He relented and set me down. "How's it goin'?"

"Alright I guess." I shrugged.

Dally came in behind me, looking uncomfortable. But luckily Darry didn't start on him.

"You're just in time for dinner if ya want some." Darry gestured towards the kitchen; he'd sat down on his chair with his plate. It wasn't very often we did that. Mum was always insistent that we eat as a family at the dining table.

It wasn't long before Darry started in on us again. Asking what we planned on doing, where we'd stay things like that.

"Dally's just gunna have to stay in my room, at least for tonight." I shrugged.

"Like hell he is!"

"We've been in the same bed for the past 7 days Darry, it don't make much difference." It was the first time Dally had spoken since arriving.

Darry stared at him incredulously, unable to believe Dal had even said that but whether he decided it wasn't worth the fight or whether he agreed with Dal's reasoning I don't know, but he just waved his hand and shifted his focus back to the television. Soda and Steve were sitting rather uneasily, waiting for some fallout, but none came. Pony had long since gone to bed, I think he was sick of the fighting; he was quite a sensitive soul.

Dally got up to go to bed a while later, but Darry just had another dig at me so I decided to go out for a smoke and calm down before I went to bed. I sat on the old sofa on our veranda and looked out into our street, slowly letting the smoke calm me down. Sitting there with just my thoughts to keep me company my mind started to travel back to last night. I hadn't thought about it much today, everything with Johnny had been a distraction. I also didn't like that Darry had jumped to conclusions about the cuts and bruises on my arms and face, he just assumed that Dally had something to do with it when in reality he's the one that saved me from something much worse last night.

By the time I was on my second smoke Soda came out to join me. "Hey," he flopped down next to me, "what's up?"

I shrugged, not particularly wanting to tell Soda. But I didn't have much choice I guess. "Just stuff that happened while we were in Dallas."

"What stuff? Ya got me worried now." He nudged my arm.

"Well there was this guy," I went on to tell him what happened last night, stifling a couple of sobs, but he wrapped his arm round my shoulder and told me it'd be fine. Soda was comforting but I had really wanted Darry to tell me the same thing.

"So how's Dally feel about it all?"

"You know him, he blew it, nearly killed the guy. But he's been good. I just feel really shitty."

"I don't blame ya kid." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Worst thing is, I just wanted Darry to give me a big hug and tell me everything would be fine, but I guess that's never gunna happen."

"Let me talk to him."

I looked at Soda and nodded, he could calm Darry about this if anyone could.

"Ok just give me a minute."

Soda went inside and I stayed on the sofa wringing my hands. Then I head something I didn't quite expect. I'd thought Darry would have been more sympathetic but I guess not.

"WHAT?! Dallas Winston you got a hell of a lot to answer for!" His bellowing shook the windows.

I bolted inside to get in between them before all hell broke loose.

"Darry what are ya doin'?"

"Look at you Cassi! You go away with him for a week and this is the state he returns ya in? That's how he looks after you? Those are the people he rolls with? I'm not havin' it!"

Dally appeared in my doorway and looked out into the living room, he knew what was going on though.

"Darry please, just let me talk to you."

"Not now Cass."

"Yes now! All I wanted when I came back here was a hug from ya. I thought seein' as dad isn't here I could have the next best thing." I stormed back out the front door. Dally must have moved to come after me but I could hear Soda telling him to let Darry go.

I needed to cool down so I started walking up the street towards the lot, but I could hear Darry behind me.

"Wait up Cassidy." I gave him the finger over my shoulder. "Cassidy stop." He'd managed to catch up to me and caught my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

"What? What do ya even care?"

"Of course I care, that's why I'm so mad at Dally!"

"It wasn't even his fault, he saved me in the nick of time."

"It wouldn't have even started if he'd been lookin' out for ya properly."

"I can look out for myself ya know. Plus he did the whole time we were away he was watchin' out for me, makin' sure I was ok."

Darry sighed. "I'm sorry kid, I'm just worried about all this. Like you've had boyfriends before, but this is the first time you've been serious about anyone and I guess I'm worried. I got pretty big boots to fill here in terms of lookin' after ya."

"Darry no one expects you to be dad."

"Yeah but this has still fallen to me and I wanna make sure that everythin' goes right, that I look after ya properly. Like dad would have done."

It was my turn to sigh. "I get it. But mom and dad liked Dally, they wouldn't have made such a big deal about it."

"Yeah, but the fact that this is someone you're serious about it's a big deal."

"Fair enough."

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you ok though kid?"

"I guess. I was pretty upset last night."

He pulled me in and gave me a proper hug. It felt good, usually Darry and I got along real well, we were quite similar in personality though so these flare ups could get quite heated. His hugs though, when he gave them out, were so much like dads. I remember him hugging me at their funeral, just over a year ago, and it was so weird how much I felt like it was dad hugging me. After a while I stopped letting him do it because it made me too sad.

When we eventually broke it apart we made our way back to the house. "I ain't gunna apologise to Dallas. But I'll stop givin' ya such a hard time. I'm keepin' my eye on him though."

"I wouldn't expect anythin' less."

I said my goodnights, and had another hug from Soda and one from Steve who'd kept himself pretty quiet, and made my way to my room. When I got in there Dally was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to see what would happen.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." I gave him a reassuring smile and he sat back in the bed. I carefully got changed, few sore spots still, and made my way over to join him.

"From what Steve was sayin' there's gunna be a lotta stuff happenin' round here, could get pretty rough."

"That's alright. We can handle it."

"Oh yeah I know, I just don't think the Socs can." He chuckled to himself and pulled me in for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning it took me forever to get out of bed. The guys had all gone to work or down to the hospital to see Johnny, leaving me and Dally to it.

"Mornin doll." He yawned and rolled into me to face me.

"Mmmm, how r ya feelin'?"

"Good." He winked and leant in for a kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I finally decided I needed to go to the toilet.

"Wanna head down to the DX? See the guys?" Dally was looking at me intently.

"Guess so, why?"

"Just wanna see what's goin on."

I agreed and got myself dressed. I didn't really feel like going out and seeing people but I figured I could just hide in the office. I was still a bit worked up about Friday night.

We eventually made it down there after a few more distractions, I wasn't too keen on walking. It was only about 10mins or so from our place but with everything going on at the moment, it had only been just over a week since Bob died, I thought it might be asking for trouble. But then I realised that most of the Socs wouldn't take on Dally. Not unless they had a death wish. I'd once seen Dal take on 4 Socs who'd started on him as he walked past the lot one time on the way to our place one time. I was out on our veranda and saw them tailing him, stop him and set up with him. He just casually threw his smoke butt on the ground, put his hands in his pockets and waited for them to come over. By the time he was done with them they practically crawled back to their cars. Sure he had a few bruises but not as much as they did.

Luckily there was no trouble on the way down there. We spent most of the day messing around with Steve and Soda and the Greasers who popped by for gas etc. Everyone was keen to find out what Dally and I had been up to given that all they knew was that he had bailed after the rumble. He just made up some crap about getting away from the cops.

Not long after lunch a couple of Greaser cars pulled up and told us to get in. The guys driving were Tim's guys.

"What's going on?!" Dally and I jumped in one car and Soda and Steve stayed behind to lockup and hopped in the other car. We floored it down the street towards our place and ended up a couple of streets behind, where the bus stop and an abandoned shop was.

When we got there there was heaps of Greasers standing around and we pushed our way to the front to see what was going on. Then I saw him, Ponyboy covered in blood leaning against the wall with a very bad looking Two-Bit next to him. There were a couple of other Greasers a watching over them.

"Oh my gosh, Pony! What happened?!" I ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

He couldn't talk real well and was mumbling funny so Two answered for him.

"We were coming back from seeing Johnny and a couple cars of Socs followed us. They saw us getting off the bus and chased us through here. But we couldn't hold them off." He looked pretty pissed off. I knew he hated that they'd gotten the one up on him. He usually had his switchblade with him but I guess it wouldn't do much when you're faced with like 8 guys.

"We gotta get Pony home. He don't look so good." I motioned to Dally to help me pick him up and we walked him over to the cars just as Soda and Steve arrived. They looked livid when they found out what happened. Tim's guys went out on the hunt and we went back to ours to sort Pony and Two out.

I laid Pony out on the sofa and started cleaning him up. Two-Bit helped himself to a beer, his way of sorting himself out, but Pony was in a bit more of a mess. Before I could get most of the blood off Darry walked through the door, and flipped as usual. I couldn't blame him I guess but he just got too stressed out and he took over.

We sat there going through everything with everyone while Darry fixed him up. Steve and Dally were itching for a fight and I really didn't like where this was going.

"Guys really? Do we go needa go down this route? Look where the rumble got us last time." I nudged his arm from where I sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

"No babe. We gotta let 'me know this ain't ok."

"Whatever."

Just then a couple of Tim's guys came through the door, Tim was still reluctant to come anywhere near my house or get too close to my brothers. Angela told me he still wasn't quite healed from where Dally got him the other week. Guess he didn't want to go a second round with Darry.

"We got a rumble. Their side of town. Let's go!"

Everyone started getting up and ready to go.

"Can you watch over Pony for us Cass?"

"Uh sure." I turned to Dally who was putting his jacket back on. "Babe stay with me. I don't wanna stay here alone." Truth was I was mainly just worried about him getting into trouble again. Everything with Johnny and what happened on the Friday, never mind the fact that his dad had shown up out of the blue, it was all still fresh and I knew it could boil over in him and I didn't want him to get carried away at the rumble. Especially seeing as it was on the Soc side of town and I was stuck here babysitting Ponyboy.

"I gotta go. It'll be fine." He shrugged.

I motioned for him to follow me to my room.

"Look I don't have a good feeling about this. Can't ya just sit this one out?"

"You know I can't. Look what they cdid to your brother, man. They can't get away with this shit."

"Babe let the others deal with it. Please just stay with me."

"No. I can't. I'll see ya later doll." He moved in for a kiss. But I turned, letting him get my cheek instead. "Suit yourself."

"If you go Dallas don't bother sleeping in here tonight."

"For fucks sake Cass, what do ya want me to do?" He elbowed the door in his frustration.

"Dally I'm not doing this to piss ya off. I just don't like this."

"COME ON DALLAS!" The guys called from outside.

He looked at me expectantly and I just sighed and sat in the bed.

"Fuck... I'll see ya later babe."

"Whatever." I said as he left. I couldn't even sit and sulk because I had to go back out and sit with Pony, make sure he stayed awake. Even Two-Bit had gone to join in.

Looked like I was in for a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Ponyboy started to smarten up after a while; once he'd gotten over the shock and had a chance to recover he got his memory back slightly. He was quite drowsy still but was getting there. We settled down in front of the television, me curled up with his legs on the sofa, when the front door opened. I spun around as fast as I could, thinking that it would have been the boys, but it was Angela and Evie.

"Hey I can't believe what's goin' on! Ya heard anythin' yet?" Evie practically bounced as she ran in, she was so on edge.

"No not yet, I thought they might start getting back by now. It's been a while." I checked the clock worriedly as the girls made themselves comfortable.

"So we heard what happened when you were away." Evie looked at me with concern.

"God Soda and Steve have big traps. I'm fine now. Just need to forget about it."

"Alright, but just remember we're here if ya needa talk that's all."

"It's fine. Dally busted the guy up real good, so he got his revenge." The tone of my voice betrayed the fact that I was not fine.

"What is it Cass?" Ange glared at me, she knew it wasn't fine.

I groaned and Ponyboy rolled his feet off and said he was going to go to his bed. I let him; I figured he was ok enough now. "Don't wanna listen to all this girly shit; wake me up when the guys get back."

I knew Pony was just uncomfortable about what happened. I didn't mind though, he meant well. Ange took Pony's empty spot and prodded me.

"Ugh, it's just Dally."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well he broke up with me before the rumble because he thought that I'd be better off without him but he was just kinda scared, then when he left I jumped in the car with him and we took off and got back together. We had a bit of an issue the next morning, he tried to leave, reckoned it was better that way, but he came back and it's been fine since."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Just tonight, and yesterday, I dunno. Since what happened on Friday night he's been acting kinda funny and I guess I just wanted him to stay with me tonight, but he wouldn't. I just feel like he cares more enough about fighting and revenge than me. More about anything than me."

"For gosh sakes Cassidy! That boy is head over heels for you, he just don't know it properly. Trust me, I've never seen Dally act the way he does when he's around you. It's always been like that. He's always focussed around you, ya just don't notice it. Now you're dating he's been even worse, I can't believe you don't even see it!" Evie was practically shaking the seat she was on she was trying so hard for me to see her point of view.

"You know what he's like Cassi, he has to go with the guys, he couldn't leave 'em hangin'."

"I know you're right Ange, but he left me hangin'."

"He'll be back though. Well hopefully they'll all be back. That's why we came round here, it was taking so long."

"Yeah I was startin' to get really worried. Wanna drink?"

Evie and Ange both looked at me like I was crazy, why I even had to ask; of course they wanted a drink. I got up and sorted us out and just as I was about to sit back down we heard the cars pull up out the front. I gulped down the majority of my drink in preparation.

Soda burst through the door first, he looked not too bad and the others followed his lead. They seemed to be in good spirits, but Soda pulled me through to the kitchen.

"So how'd it go? What's up?"

"Uh, it went well, we totally crushed them, but Dally got a bit carried away and him, Curly Shepard and Tim got hauled in. I dunno, probably just for the night but I guess we'll see."

"I knew it, that's why I asked him to stay, why'd he have to be such an as?"

"I dunno, but just hang tight ok?"

"Fine."

I went back into the living room where Evie was sitting on Steve's lap, lips attached to his, and the others were reliving the rumble. A couple of Tim's guys offered to drive Ange home seeing as both her brothers were down the cooler.

"See ya Ange! Thanks for everythin'."

"Any time, doll." She winked and made her way off with the guys; I figured her boyfriend Dave would meet her at home.

"I'm off to bed then guys, seeing as Dally has bailed on me."

Darry rolled his eyes but wished me good night. Soda and Two-Bit were enjoying retelling their highlights, but I'd had enough. I let Darry know that Pony was alright and made my way to bed. I snuggled into my empty comforter and waited for sleep to take over. Before it did I ended up reliving Friday night, I ended up falling asleep, crying and wishing more than ever that Dally could just get over himself and be with me properly.

xxxx xxxx

I woke up just as the sun started to come through the window, I don't know whether it was that or the fact that there was someone else getting into my bed that woke me up. It didn't startle me too much as I soon realised it was Dallas.

"What do ya think you are doin'? I told ya not to come back here."

He looked slightly trodden on, "I dunno, man, can't ya just let me in, I'm tired doll."

I rolled my eyes. "Who's fault is that? I told ya to stay here with me."

"But I couldn't."

"Yeah and look where it got ya, I dunno why ya couldn't just lay off and keep yourself out of trouble. You got yourself back with the fuzz again, as if that's what we need right now. Your record is just gunna keep getting longer and longer till they finally lock ya up for good."

"I had to do that, you shoulda heard what the guy was sayin' about ya."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, said some shit to me about ya, so I had to teach him a bit of a lesson."

This did soften me a bit, but I was still mad. "Ugh see that's the thing, I don't care what he said, but I would care if you got locked up 'cause of me."

"Y'know you're hot when you're mad." He looked at me, with a wink and that twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face.

I had no choice but to relent. "Ugh, fine then."

He rolled over so he was on top of me and we began to make out. "Y'know you're hot when you're lookin' out for me."

We made the most of the early morning, but had to be careful seeing as it was Monday and Darry would be leaving for work real soon. It sure was hard to be careful though.


End file.
